Symbol of despair
by Vanishing Flash
Summary: (AU)In the place of a fallen mortal, a monster is born. A being capable of unimaginable destruction wherever he goes. At least that's what happened when Naruto died at the hands of his former teammate, Sayuri Uchiha. As anger surges through him, he unleashes a power not seen in thousands of years. (Hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - A chance encounter**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 **"Kyuubi talking"**

 _ **'Kyuubi thinking'**_

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change)

 ** _Jutsu_**

Hope you guys enjoy...

* * *

(The Valley of the End)

 _ **BOOM!**_

The power struggle ended in a spectacular explosion, sending debris and chakra in all directions as well as violently shaking the Valley of the end.

When the smoke cleared, the central part of the valley was now a large crater that was slowly filling with water. In the center of the crater were two people. Sayuri Uchiha stood victoriously over the downed form of her former teammate, Naruto, who now had a nasty hole on the right side of his chest. Muptiple points all over his body were bleeding, mainly his chest, head and mouth. He was barely clinging on to his life, even with Kyuubi trying to heal him.

Sayuri looked down at Naruto, her Sharingan staring right into Naruto's half open, cerulean blue eyes.

"Nothing will stop me from killing Itachi and avenging the Uchiha clan. Not even you, Naruto," began Sayuri.

Naruto was in pain all over. He could barely move.

"S-Sayuri..."

She then began charging up another Chidori in her hand."At last. Now, I can complete the next step in getting my revenge." She kneeled down over him and lifted up her lighting-filled hand.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-Wait!"

 _ **STAB!**_

The second **Chidori** , this time, nailing the left side of his heart.

"Gaaaahhh!" he screamed and began convulsing on the ground, his eyes showing a look of pain and betrayal. After a few seconds, he stopped moving and his eyes began to slowly close.

 _No...Sayuri...I t-thought...we-?'_

Through his slowly closing eyes, he saw Sayuri walking away from the crater and off to find Orochimaru and the Sound Village. He slowly lifted his arm up, almost like he was trying to reach for her but to no avail. His arm soon dropped back down after a few seconds...

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was trying to heal all of Naruto's wounds but to no avail. His heart was slowly giving out and despite Kyuubi's healing powers, it wasn't enough to save him from certain death. The damage has been done.

 **'Damn it all! Looks like this is the end, kit. I hope you knew what you were doing.'**

Soon, darkness took over them.

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed the tall, shadowy figure approaching them...

(1 hour later, with Sayuri, en route to the Hidden Sound village...)

Slowly making her way towards Rice country, Sayuri was calmly walking through Fire country's surrounding forests, contemplating what had happened the last few hours since her defection from Konoha. She left the Village after Sakura tried to convince her to stay, which she ended up getting knocking out in the process. She had already made a lot of ground before Naruto and some of her other fellow rookies intercepted her. However, most of the rescue team ended up falling behind to deal with the Sound 5, save for Naruto, who continued to chase after her, eventually leading to their battle at the Valley of the end and finally, Naruto's death by her hands.

 _'Finally, I gained more power and I'm out of that worthless village. Now there is nothing to stop me from coming after you, Itachi. (Sigh), at least Naruto's death was worth it.'_ Oh if only she knew...

She may have succeeded in finally defecting from the Hidden Leaf, BUT, there was still one single thing she hadn't accomplished yet and If she had just taken the time to check and make sure back in the Valley of the end, then she would've realized what she had ultimately failed at acquiring... her normal Sharingan didn't morph into the Mangekyou Sharingan like she thought it would...

That means that Naruto's death was all for nothing...

And it would come back to haunt her in the years to come...

(Several hours later, just outside the Valley of the end...)

Running through the raining forest, Kakashi and his dog summons, Pakkun, were trying to reach the valley fast as they can to try and find Naruto and/or Sayuri,if she was still in the area. They made there way though the surrounding forest and eventually reached the entrance to the Valley of the end. What they found was not what they were expecting. Fallen and uprooted trees, cracks in the earth and a rather large crater in the center, the valley looked like it had a bomb go off from within.

 _'The hell happened here?'_ Kakashi thought. They walked towards the crater, wondering what had caused it and all the damage around him. Kakashi was also wondering,where was Naruto and Sayuri in all this?

"Pakkun, can you sense anything here?" asked Kakashi."I can't really sense anything," said Pakkun,"The rain is making it really hard to pick up anyth...wait...I can sense someone, in the crater. It's Naruto! he's down there in the crater!" yelled Pakkun.

They made their way down the side of the crater, looking for Naruto. Kakashi was concerned that Pakkun sensed Naruto down here in the crater. If he was here, then it could only mean something was wrong. Kakashi then noticed a figure in the middle of the crater. Fearing the worst, he and Pakkun slowly walked towards it. When the figure came into full view, Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. There, lying in a pool of blood-tainted water was the motionless form of Naruto... broken, beaten, dead.

"Naruto!" yelled kakashi. He ran over to naruto's side and put his fingers to his neck. There was no pulse.

 _'NO. Naruto! Dammit! I was too late.'_ Thought kakashi.

He looked at the rest of Naruto's body and saw just how banged up he was. Parts of his jumpsuit were shredded, were deep cuts were found. His head was bleeding from the side. His chest had not one but TWO fist sized holes on it, the center one undoubtedly piercing his heart. Kakashi was trying to hold back his tears. he knew that the holes in Naruto's chest were caused a **C** **hidori** , the same move he personally taught to Sayuri. Seeing the damage done to Naruto made him realize how terrible of a sensei he was to Team 7. He completely ignored both Naruto and Sakura in favor of teaching Sayuri, having only taught the two of them only basic team exercises and tree-walking. He taught Sayuri some advanced fire jutsu, chakra control exercises and finally the **Chidori** , an A-ranked assassination technique. He had intended for it to be a last resort attack against Gaara back in the Chunin Exams but instead Sayuri used it to kill Naruto, her own teammate.

 _'I'm so sorry Naruto. I was a terrible sensei to you and Sakura. All I taught the two of you were just basic exercises yet...I personally trained Sayuri alone instead of all three of you. I went against my own motto, the same one I told the three of you on our first day. And now you lost your life because of my failure as your teacher.'_

"Kakashi, is he..."

"Yes, Pakkun. He really is dead. and it's all my fault," said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto's lifeless body.

"It wasn't your fault, Kakashi. It was that Sayuri student of yours who did this," said Pakkun.

"Yet she used the same technique that I PESONALLY taught her! If I hadn't taught her that jutsu, then maybe Naruto wouldn't have lost his life trying to get her back!" yelled Kakashi.

Pakkun sighed. He knew that Kakashi taught the girl that assassination jutsu, but he wasn't the one who dealt the killing blow to Naruto. But he could see why Kakashi was blaming himself.

"Let's head back to Konoha. There's nothing else left to us here," said Kakashi as he started to walk back to the Hidden Leaf.

"But Wait. What about Sayuri? Shouldn't we go after her?" asked Pakkun, walking beside him.

"No. She chose to abandon her village and comrades. As far as I'm concerned, She is not a shinobi of the Leaf. Not anymore," replied Kakashi.

The two began their slow trek back to the Hidden leaf village...

 _'I'm sorry Naruto, Minato-sensei. Forgive me.'_

He can only imagine the sorrow that would inevitably engulf Tsunade and the others once he returned...

(Location unknown...)

A short, blonde-haired figure was lying on the ground in the middle of an empty field. Suddenly, the figure began moving slightly.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. Kyuubi, within the seal, was also waking up as well.

 _'Wh-what the? What the hell happened? Where am I?'_ he thought. He noticed that he was sitting on a field of teal grass surrounded by flora of all kinds. In the distance, he saw what looked like a massive, hollowed out tree sitting in what he assumed was center of this entire area.

 _'What is this place?'_ he thought.

He looked up and noticed many spherical shapes dotting the bright pink skies. Everything about this place was a mystery to Naruto.

Now the question is...How did he get here?

The last things he remembered were Sayuri stabbing him in the chest with her Chidori and Kyuubi's last words before everything went dark...

Sayuri...

The very thought of her brought up nothing but sadness and... anger within Naruto.

How could she do that to him? WHY did she do it?! Did she not realize that Orochimaru was just going to use her?! Was she that dead set on getting revenge that she would screw over everyone in the Leaf, even her own friends?!

Naruto clenched his fists tightly. He wasn't mad, no...He was just a little...ABSOLUTELY LIVID!

After everything they've been through, from their first team meeting to the C-turned-A rank mission in Wave to all the times they hung out together as friends, as comrades, and she throws it all away just to gain power?!

Something within Naruto's mind suddenly snapped at that moment. His eyes widened slightly and his jaws clenched tighter then they already were. Blood began seeping from his already tightly clenched hands. The ground around him started shaking. He was leaking so much Killing Intent that anyone who would've felt it would drop dead instantly.

 **"Naruto! Calm down!"**

The amount of killing intent that was radiating from Naruto was starting to affect even Kyuubi.

"That heartless...back-stabbing...traitorous **BITCH**!" he yelled and the ground beneath him started to crack under the pressure. Dirt and loose rocks around him began to float upwards as his energy began soaring to greater heights...

Naruto was breathing very heavily as the land shook underneath him. His hair even started to float upwards and began to start glowing a much brighter shade of blonde. After a few more seconds, Naruto let out a rage-induced roar.

 **"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

As he let it all out, his hair suddenly glowed a bright golden color and a bright yellow aura began to form around him. KI suddenly erupted from his body in shockwaves in all directions, completely decimating the ground below him. Most of his jacket was burned away by the initial burst of power. His muscles expanded and his hair was now spiked upwards while leaving a few bangs covering his forehead. His eyes also went from a deep cerulean blue to a bright, piercing cyan shade.

* * *

A/N- Pretty sure all of you can guess what just happened...

* * *

After a few more seconds, the golden aura surrounding him faded away as Naruto slowly reverted back to his old blonde haired, blue-eyed self. He was breathing heavily as he dropped down to his hands and knees.

 _'What the...What was that power? What just happened to me?.'_ he thought.

"Interesting. So I was right about you after all."

Naruto looked up and saw a rather tall and thin figure floating not too far away from him. He had long, snow white hair that stood straight up and seemingly defied gravity. His clothing consisted of maroon robes, a black cuirass with white and orange diamond decorations and a bright blue sash around his waist. Around his neck was a large blue halo. He also wore black high-heeled shoes with white spats. In his right hand was a large blue scepter with a golden top that had an unusual ringed gem floating above it.

"Who...are you?" asked Naruto.

The being looked at him with a rather amused expression.

"Ah, Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name...is Whis"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **(Transmission from Vanishing Flash):** Well guys, I promised I would go back and edit the chapters and I did!

 **(WARNING! IF YOU ARE NEW TO THIS STORY, THEN SKIP THE FOLLOWING SECTION AS IT CONTAINS A FEW SPOILERS!)**

I'm just editing all the parts involving Naruto (yes, that includes certain parts of the battle in Ch.5)

Now, some of the changes SO FAR:

\- Dialogue has been slightly modified and/or changed as well as some new dialogue thrown in the mix

\- **(VERY IMPORTANT)** As opposed to LSSJ like in the original draft of CH.1, Naruto ascends to regular SSJ instead

\- **(VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!)** Naruto has met Whis. HMMMM. I wonder if he'll meet Beerus as well ;)

* * *

Stay tuned for the rest of the chapters. Take it easy everybody, Vanishing Flash out. **(End transmission)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meeting my Universe's god?**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 **"Kyuubi talking"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change)

 ** _Jutsu_**

Here it is, Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Whis? I've never heard of you before," said Naruto as he stood back up.

"I wasn't expecting you to. The people of your world aren't aware of beings such as myself. Only a select few people actually know of my existence and now, you're one of them," said Whis as he hovered over the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait...beings? You mean there are others here as well?" asked Naruto.

Whis nodded.

"Yes. We aren't alone here. My...student, Beerus is also here but he's currently sleeping," responded Whis.

Naruto was about to say something before Whis interrupted him.

"Yes, you will meet him soon," said Whis.

That silenced Naruto.

"Before we discussing anything further, do you know why you're here?" asked Whis.

Naruto shook his head.

"I was observing your battle with that raven-haired girl and-"

"Wait, you were there the whole time?! I didn't even sense your presence!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh. You wouldn't have been able to sense my presence regardless. My power is something else entirely," said Whis.

Naruto was about to say something when Whis cut him off.

"Anyways," continued Whis,"While the two of you were locked in battle, I sensed a rather faint energy signature emanating off of you. It was small, but it was there. You seemed to be the only one in that entire world to possess it as far as what I've seen so far."

"Energy? You mean my Chakra?" asked Naruto.

Whis shook his head.

"No. Not this "chakra", but Ki," said Whis.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ki? What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Ki is the tangible life force within every being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body in a multitude of ways. You can use it to enhance your speed, endurance, and even use it form formulate your own Ki-based techniques," explained Whis.

Naruto's eyes widened a little.

"Wow. You can really do that?" asked Naruto, curiously.

Instead of explaining it with words, Whis just held up his hand. Soon, a small, light blue orb formed in the center of Whis' palm.

"Yes. I can indeed," said Whis.

"Cool. Wait, you said that you sensed a faint energy signature coming from me. Does that mean I can do that too?" asked Naruto.

"With some practice, yes," replied Whis.

"I'm a little surprised that you had no idea about Ki. Everyone in the universe should have some sort of knowledge about it. But, seeing as how your world uses a different means of energy, I can see why," said Whis.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The people of your world don't seem to have any knowledge of Ki at all. You were the only one in that entire world that had even the faintest Ki signature, Which brings me to reason why you're here," explained Whis.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto, wanting to know how he ended up in this...world.

"The Oracle fish that resides here informed me that another powerful warrior would soon appear in one of the worlds of this universe, the world in question being yours, and would not only save his own world from total destruction, but also be a worthy of challenging Beerus himself and now, after so many years of waiting, it seems like I finally found who I was looking for," said Whis, smiling.

Naruto was shocked. HE was the so called "super warrior" Whis was looking for?!

"Wait a second. hold on! I'm no super warrior! And what do you mean "Saving my world from darkness"? What kind of power could I possibly poss-"

Whis held up his hand and silenced him.

"One question at a time, Naruto Uzumaki," said Whis, which startled Naruto a little bit.

 _'I didn't even tell him my name and yet he knows it?! Just who is this guy?!'_

Suddenly, he was pulled into his mindscape...

(Mindscape)

Naruto appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

 _'Kyuubi! What's going on?'_

 **"Listen! Something strange is going on here. I can't sense any chakra signature from this guy or anywhere else in the area."**

 _'I know. I can't sense anything either. This place...Do you know where we are?'_

 **"No. I've never seen this place before either. You have to be careful."**

 _"Alright. I will.'_

With that, Naruto exited his mindscape.

"Had fun talking to your tenant?" asked Whis.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"It's not hard to distinguish two different sources of energy within one person, you know?,"said Whis.

Naruto was about to retort, but couldn't find the right words so he stayed silent.

"So back to what I was telling you earlier, I believe that you are the warrior the Oracle was talking about," said Whis.

"But, why me? What makes me so special?" asked Naruto.

" What makes you special, you ask? Your little show earlier when you woke up. What you have awakened was a power that hasn't been seen in thousands of years, not since the last wielders of that same power. It grants the user a massive boost in all attributes like strength, speed, agility, endurance and so on. It is a power known as...Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan? I've never heard of a bloodline like that. What clan is it from?" asked Naruto.

"OH, it's not from a clan in your world. It's not even of human origin. It comes from an alien race known as the Saiyans," Began Whis,"Saiyans were a powerful warrior race that had a lust for battle and they got stronger with each and every battle they fought in. They looked similar to humans except they grew tails which allowed them to transform into massive apes, called Oozarus, when ever there was a full moon were once had a very large population before most of them died in the destruction of their home world. Fortunately, a select few survived and lived on."

" Ok, so what does this have to do with me?" asked Naruto, curiously.

* * *

 **A/N** -Since Naruto was able to go Super Saiyan, I've made a few changes in the origins of his clan to try to explain how he was able to power up like that

* * *

"A lot of things. For one, you and your clan, the Uzumaki, are descendants of the Saiyan race."

Naruto's eyes widened.

No way...

His clan originated from another world!? How was that possible?!

Wait...

If his clan truly did indeed originate from a different race entirely, then how did the Uzumaki clan come to be?

"If the my clan originated from another world, then how did we end up here then?" asked Naruto.

"From what I know," Whis began explaining," One of the surviving Saiyans ended up having an offspring that eventually found it's way here into your world long ago. The offspring eventually had kids of their own and as time went on, your numbers grew and eventually, your little group would become what is known today as the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto was having a hard time taking in all of this. It's not everyday that you find out that your clan descended from a warrior race...

Wait a second...

HOW does Whis know about this if it happened a long time ago?

"How exactly do you know all of this?" asked Naruto, curiously.

"Let's just say that I've been around longer than most can say for themselves," said Whis with an eye smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookaaay. So, you mentioned that one of the surviving Saiyans had an offspring, right?" asked Naruto, changing the subject.

Whis nodded.

"Who was the Saiyan then?"

"Just look into this orb. You'll see just who he is," said Whis.

Naruto looked into the orb and was immediately bombarded with images of death and destruction. Every image he saw was filled with cities on fire, countless people running for their lives and some images were of whole planets blowing up. It was nothing but chaos and destruction and finally, Naruto saw him, the Saiyan he and his clan descended from. He was a very tall and bulky man, wearing baggy white pants with a red sash over it. He wore golden boots and gauntlets with gems on them. On his upper body, he wore only a golden necklace with a gem similar to his other clothing. His hair was a yellowish green with spikes in all directions, similar to Naruto's transformation as well as blank white eyes. He was floating above a seemingly abandoned and ruined city, looking down at it with a very maniacal smile on his face. Then, Naruto saw others charging at his anscestor. He wasn't entirely sure who they were but he had a feeling that these might be the other surviving Saiyans, judging by there human-like appearances and powerful auras.

That's when an animalistic roar occurred, followed by a scream of "KAKAROT!". Naruto saw his anscestor charge at the incoming group right as the images faded away...

"That Saiyan, who was he?" asked Naruto, looking back at Whis.

"That man you saw just now. He is known as Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan," said Whis.

"Legendary Super Saiyan?" Naruto asked.

"Legendary Super Saiyan is more than just a title. It's actually an unstable variation of the normal Super Saiyan form-"

"NORMAL Super Saiyan form?" interrupted Naruto.

"Yes. I'll explain that later," said Whis before continuing his previous explanation.

"Anyways, it's almost like a mutation of sorts, causing the user to bulk up considerably without hindering their overall speed as well as giving them a near endless supply of energy. The user's power would also grow significantly more powerful over time. In Broly's case, it made him almost unstoppable during his time. It took the combined effort of ALL the surviving Saiyans and their allies to beat Broly but even then, he came close to killing all of them and even managed to return again before he was finally defeated once and for all," explained Whis.

"He was that powerful?" asked Naruto.

"Indeed he was. Entire planets have fallen to his might. He was a monster of a man and yet, somehow, he managed to have an offspring at some point in his life and...well, you know the rest," finished Whis.

Well...This certainly has been a hell of a day so far for Naruto. Finding out that your clan originated from a different world wasn't something he was expecting to be true. Then, he is told that he is the fabled "super warrior" that Whis has been looking for all this time...

Naruto's brain was basically out of whack with all of this new information.

"Ok," began Naruto," Before I end up losing my mind because of all this, let's just start from the beginning and discuss why I'm here and what'll be happening soon."

"Alright, let's begin then," responded Whis.

"Ok, How did you find me?" asked Naruto.

"I was roaming around in your world when I sensed that faint Ki signature that I told you about earlier. I traced that signature to the area where you battled that raven-haired girl and brought you here to my world just before you blacked out from your injuries," said Whis.

"Ok then. Thanks, I guess. Next question: Can you explain what this "Oracle Fish" told you?" asked Naruto.

"The Oracle said that a powerful super warrior would soon be born somewhere in your world. That warrior would go on to stop a major conflict that could potentially tear your world apart, which is something that Beerus and I can't allow to happen," explained Whis.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean can't allow?" asked Naruto.

Whis sighed.

"I supposed I have some explaining to do."

Naruto was anxious to hear this.

"Beerus and I are...the gods of this universe."

...

...

...

WHAT?!

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! You're telling me that you and Beerus are GODS?!"

Whis nodded with a smile.

Naruto couldn't even find the words to speak at the moment.

"Yes, I know. It's not what you thought it would be, right?"

Naruto just shook his head.

"What I'm saying IS true. Together, Beerus and I are in charge of maintaining the balance of this universe. Beerus' job specifically, is to destroy planets. By destroying planets, new ones are born from the remnants of those that were eliminated. That being said, our universe stays in balance so long as this cycle keeps going. _Before creation comes destruction._ It's as simple as that," explained Whis.

Naruto stayed silent throughout the explanation.

"Now," Whis began once more,"This leads into why I had brought you here in the first place. Not only are you the warrior the Oracle told me about, but that whole prophecy also ties into what Beerus and I do as the gods of this universe. You are essentially helping us in keeping this universe balanced by going on to save your world in the near future. Normally, Beerus would just go in and destroy the planet entirely, but because the balance of your world has not yet been affected, it would be better if I send you back to prevent it, seeing as it's YOUR homeworld to begin with. Does that make sense?" finished Whis.

Naruto thought about all the information he was just told about before nodding.

"Excellent. Now that all how's and why's are out of the way, let us proceed to my home where your training will begin and if you're lucky, I might even introduce you to Beerus, if he ever decides to wake up anytime soon."

With that, Whis tapped the floor with his scepter and the two warped away...

Naruto's training has officially begun...

(Meanwhile, back in Konoha, front gates, about a day after the failed retrieval mission...)

Kakashi made it back to Konoha. He approached the main gates and was greeted by Izumo and Kotetsu, the immortal gate guards. As he got closer, the two gate guards were shocked at the figure in Kakashi's arms.

"Kakashi, is that-"

"It is, Kotetsu. It's really him," said kakashi in a sad voice.

"What the hell happened to the poor kid?" asked Izumo.

"Betrayal," replied kakashi.

He then proceeded to shunshin towards Tsunade's office.

"Damn. Poor Naruto," said Izumo.

"I know. I mean I can't imagine what he went through before he died," said Kotetsu.

The two gate guards never had any qualms with Naruto. They even helped him hide from mobs when he was a little kid and even assisted him in some of his pranks. They hoped that he could finally rest in peace.

(Tsunade's office...)

Tsunade was very nervous. She had sent Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Chouji and Lee out to retrieve one Sayuri Uchiha sometime ago and Naruto was the only one who has yet to return. Fearing the worst, she sent out Kakashi to go and find him, knowing that Naruto probably went further ahead to try and catch up to Sayuri. It had been a few hours already and still no word from kakashi or Naruto have been heard yet. Suddenly, there was a large puff of smoke in the room and she sensed that it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you're back! Where's Na..."

She gasped as she saw what was in kakashi's arms. The blonde hair. The orange jumpsuit. It can't be...

"N-Naruto?"

"I...I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I didn't make it in time," said Kakashi.

Tsunade said nothing. She just stared at the corpse of her once living surrogate grandson. It couldn't be. First Nawaki and Dan, now Naruto was taken from her as well. Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"How did this happen?" she asked quietly.

"Sayuri. She...killed him," replied Kakashi, sadness evident in his voice.

"Leave him here. I'll get him prepped for his burial. You go and call the others, including Gaara and his siblings and tell them to go to the top of Hokage mountain. We'll be burying him there," said Tsunade.

Kakashi nodded and left Naruto's body in Tsunade's arms before leaving the room. Just seconds after he left, Tsunade immediately began crying uncontrollably.

(30 minutes later, Hokage mountain...)

All members of the Rookie 12 including those in the retrieval mission(they've recovered at this point) and their senseis as well as Shizune and the Sand siblings made it to the top of Hokage mountain. Most of them were oblivious to why they were called forth by Tsunade, but some(Mainly Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Gaara) had a bad felling about what was going on, judging by the very noticeably sad tone in Kakashi's voice when he visited all of them.

"What do you think Lady Tsunade called us for?" asked Ino.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this," said Shikamaru.

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"The way Kakashi's voice sounded when he came to get us. Did anyone else notice?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes, he seemed very...depressed, as if something bad happened," responded Shino.

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were also very concerned about Kakashi. If Kakashi acted any differently than he normally would, something was definitely wrong. As they continued walking, they noticed Kakashi and Tsunade standing next to each other in front of a...body? Everyone was immediately worried about what was going on. However, as they got close enough, all of them were completely shocked at what was in front of them. There, on the ground, covered in deep cuts and dried blood was Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Shikamaru/Neji/Lee.

"What happened to him!?" yelled Shikamaru.

"Betrayal," said Kakashi bitterly.

"What do you mean?" asked Shizune.

"He must've gone ahead of you guys because Sayuri...She...killed him."

They had no idea what to think of this. Just hours ago(as of this chapter), they were all part of the retrieval mission to get Sayuri back. Unfortunately, they had to retreat back to the village due to injuries sustained in battle with the Sound 5. Granted, they did manage to defeat them, but they were unsuccessful in bringing Sayuri back. However, they hadn't expect Naruto to have made it farther than they had. They also weren't expecting him to get killed as a result.

"All of you except those involved in the Retrieval mission, leave," said Tsunade.

The rest of them nodded before leaving down the path of Hokage mountain and back to the village.

Tsunade sighed and turned towards the remaining rookies.

"What is it you want with us, Lady Tsunade?" asked Shino.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Lee were also wondering the same thing.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of the way the villagers looked at Naruto, correct?" asked Tsunade.

They all nodded.

"Well, there is a reason for that. And in has something to do with the-"

"Kyuubi," said shikamaru.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Tsunade.

"I had a hunch at first, but it was confirmed when Naruto himself told me about it," he said.

"He knew!?" yelled Kakashi.

Shikamaru nodded.

"How?" asked Tsunade.

"According to what he told me, he had met the Kyuubi years ago. I don't know when exactly, but he did at some point," explained Shikamaru.

"I never thought that he would have to deal with such a burden," said Neji.

"As do I. But I don't get it. If he is the container, then why do the villagers think of him as the Kyuubi itself?" asked Lee.

"I guess most people can't grow past blind hatred," said Tsunade.

Kiba looked down at that statement. For a long time, he was one of the many people who looked down at Naruto. However, as time went on, he got to know the REAL Naruto, not the demon that most of the villagers make him out to be.

"What's wrong, Kiba?" asked Shino.

"I used to be one of the many people who hated Naruto for housing the Kyuubi. But I got to know him over time and I finally realized that he wasn't the demon that the villagers thought he was. We didn't have the greatest time growing up together so I was planning to make it up to him but, now I can't," finished Kiba with a somber tone in his voice.

Tsunade was actually surprised at this. She wasn't expecting someone to actually let go of their hatred of Naruto. She was glad that there were at least some people who had brains in the village.

"I was one as well, but I never really tried being mean to Naruto, since I got to know him as well," said Chouji.

Shikamaru smiled at this. He was glad that his longtime friend had the same impression of Naruto as Kiba did.

"(sigh), I wish the Ino and Sakura thought the same way," said Shikamaru.

"I highly doubt that anything we say will ever change their minds about Naruto, especially Sakura," said Shino.

Kakashi sighed. Sakura has always had it in for Naruto, even before they were placed on Team 7. From what he knew, Sakura seem to berate him and physically abuse him on what was probably a regular basis. He had hoped that she would grow out when they became a team, but he was wrong. She hadn't changed at all since leaving the academy. Kakashi clenched his fists. He wasn't going to tolerate this behavior any longer.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade. I'm going to have a...chat with Sakura," said kakashi.

"Take your time, Kakashi. Make sure she hears every word," said Tsunade.

Kakashi nodded before leaving towards Sakura's residence.

"You think he'll succeed in changing her views?" asked Kiba, curiously.

"Probably. Knowing him, he won't stop until progress is at least made," finished Tsunade.

"So what now?" asked Chouji.

"We'll be holding his funeral soon. For now, all of you can go home. When everything is ready, I will summon you guys back, got it?"

The 5 rookies nodded before heading back to their respective homes. Tsunade looked back at naruto's body before sighing once more.

"I wish you were still here, Naruto. I hope you can finally rest in peace after all you've been through."

(In the days following...)

Over the next few days, things in Konoha would never be the same. Naruto was buried alongside his parents, not far from the memorial stone, which now had his name on it. Afterwards, his heritage was revealed to the entire village. His real identity, his parents, EVERYTHING. At this point, pretty much everybody's opinion of him had changed. Shop keepers who had kicked him out of their stores in the past were ashamed of themselves, as many of them were classmates with Minato and Kushina. Teachers at the academy(besides Iruka) promised to teach ALL of their students from now on. Naruto's funeral service was very...interesting to say the least. Much of the villagers were present as well as the remaining Rookie 12 and Gaara and his siblings. Many shared there voices over the course of the service, but a few stood out, mainly Shikamaru and Gaara...

(flashback, Naruto's funeral service...)

Storm clouds were gathered in the skies of Konoha as they rained down on the village.

Shikamaru stood in front Naruto's grave, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"I'd known you for years. We grew up in the academy together. I always knew that there was something beneath that happy-go-lucky attitude of yours. You put with this villages bullshit for years and yet, you always managed to have a smile on your face. You had this aura of positivity around you even at the worst of times. But now...now it's gone. You lost your life trying to bring someone back to the village, someone who cared about nothing but herself these days. Maybe if things had gone differently, then maybe you would've still been here. I'm sorry, Naruto."

With that he walked back to the crowd, ignoring most of the people around him as he walked away. The next person to come up was Gaara. Following the Sand-Sound invasion, Gaara's perspective on things changed significantly. He no longer had a thirst for blood. Instead, he took Naruto's words to heart and it allowed him to slowly repair his relationship with his family as well as his home village, Suna.

"I knew what it was like to be feared and hated by my own village. You and I have more in common than most people can say for themselves. I don't think I have never met anyone as unique as you. You helped me see things in an entirely new light after the invasion. You gave me a new purpose in life; to form bonds with others and protect them to the best of my ability. Unfortunately, your death has prevented me from returning the favor. We might not have known each other for very long, but I already consider you a friend. I can only hope that you can finally rest in piece in the afterlife."

With that he walked back and with his siblings, Temari and Konkuro, they left the village and returned to Suna soon after...

(End flashback)

After the funeral service, the overall mood in the village was very gloomy. It didn't have that same lively felling like it used to have. Not anymore. And it would remain like that for a very long time. However, events would soon unfold, setting the stage for what could be yet another disastrous war that sweep across the shinobi nations like a wildfire...and among all of that, something very...unexpected would shake Konoha to its core...something...from beyond the stars...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(Transmission from Vanishing Flash):** And that concludes chapter 2.

This chapter in particular had some pretty significant changes as opposed to the previous chapter. If you're one of the people who have read the original draft of this chapter, you'll know what I mean...

* * *

Anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 3! Vanishing Flash out. **(End Transmission)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The years gone by**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change)

 ** _Jutsu/Super attack/Ultimate attack_**

Here it is, ladies and gents! Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

(7 years later)

Over the next 7 years, Naruto would endure a hellish training regiment to master his newly awakened power as well as getting to know more about his Saiyan heritage.

Among his training methods, he did things like improving his control over KI, learning how to regulate his power output when powered up to Super Saiyan, developing an actual fighting style(which revolves around mostly speed, precision and stopping power), and he even learned how to generate the same attacks that Broly used in his time, such as the **Eraser Cannon** and **Gigantic Meteor**. Both were very difficult for him to learn at first since both attacks required a lot of KI to use before launching them, but he got the hang of it after a while. Along the way, he also learned some of the moves that the other surviving Saiyans utilized.

Thanks to Whis, Naruto was now able to use some of the saiyans' most powerful attacks such as Goku's **Kamehameha,** Vegeta's **Big Bang Attack** and so on and so forth. Whis was rather generous when he decided to train him just like he did with Goku and Vegeta many years prior.

According to Whis, "a more diverse arsenal prevents over-reliance from becoming a problem in the long run". Naruto agreed with that reason as he also believed that a larger array of attacks was better than a few. Training with these new attacks were "interesting" to say the least. It would usually start with Whis firing some attacks at him or charging him head on, but as Naruto began to master each attack, they got more and more powerful with each passing day. And, let's just say that the every time Naruto fired one of his moves, the landscape would always be...scarred...

(Flashback, Whis and Beerus' planet...)

The sounds of explosions filled the air as Naruto flew up into the air, dodging all the projectiles that Whis fired at him. As he flew through the air, he drew his arms to his side and focused his energy in between his hands and soon, a swirl of blue energy began forming.

" **Kaaaaa-meeeeee-haaaaaaaa-meeeeeeee** -", he started chanting.

The energy in his hands grew even larger and generated a swirling, light blue aura around his arms.

He then shot both his arms forward and yelled,

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Suddenly, a massive, blue energy wave erupted from his hands and began surging towards the god. Luckily, Whis dodged it in time but the ground he was standing on ended up getting obliterated as the **Kamehameha** blasted through it like it was nothing. As Whis landed back on the ground, he looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"Must you always have to decimate the landscape every time we train like this?" he asked.

"Yes," responded Naruto, nonchalantly.

The god of creation sighed.

Whis tapped his staff on the ground, causing the landscape around them to slowly repair itself and soon enough, everything was back to the way it was before the training session.

 _'Of course he just had to develop the same thirst for battle just like Goku and Vegeta. Why am I not surprised?'_ thought Whis

(End flashback...)

Yep. That's pretty much how every training session was. Whis will either launch projectiles or charge him head on and then it ends with Naruto blowing up the surrounding area. ( _ **Typical DBZ fashion, am I right?**_ )

In terms of physical and mental growth, the past few years have been very good to Naruto.

No longer was he wearing his old, bright orange and blue jumpsuit. Now he wore a clothing set that was a combination of Goku's Gi and Broly's outfit during their time. The outfit consisted of a dark blue muscle shirt, baggy white pants combined with dark blue/indigo combat boots and a large, orange and blue sash, coupled with a necklace similar to the one Broly wore except his had a single red gem in the middle(1). His height had grown from about 4'9'' to around 5'11'' and he bulked up significantly as well ( _ **His build is similar to Ultimate Gohan**_ ).

His hair also grew out and spiked upwards, somehow defying gravity while leaving a few bangs hanging down on his forehead. It even began to change color as well. At some point during the last 7 years, his blonde hair started to get darker and darker before it eventually became jet black in color.

His eyes changed from a bright, cerulean blue to a darker, more cobalt blue. These days, his eyes no longer had that same lively and energetic look to them as they did when he was a kid. Now, they were that of a warrior who's prepared for battle.

His overall knowledge and fighting prowess also shot up. Back then, the old him would always aim to charge his opponents head on without as much as a strategy. These days, he has a knack for observing his enemies, figuring out their strategy as well as their offensive and defensive capabilities. Overall, he's not the same kid anymore. That old Naruto no longer exists. In his place was now a fierce Saiyan warrior ready for the toughest of battles to come...

Now we find Naruto training in one of the empty fields once more, fighting a dummy that Whis created himself to test out any moves he plans on practicing and improving on. Naruto was standing not too far away from the target dummy as he wondered what move to use next on said dummy.

 _'Ok. Let's see. I've already got the **Super** **Kamehameha** down, as well as Broly's attacks, so now it's time to try THAT one. I've been meaning to try it out,' he thought._

Naruto floated about 60ft off the ground and drew both of his arms arm to his sides. In each hand, a large amount of KI began to generate. Soon, a bright yellow aura surrounded him as the KI began pulsating in his hands. He had been meaning to try out this new attack for quite some time now, ever since Yami gave him the Saiyans' memories awhile back. The entire training grounds were now shaking under the pressure of Naruto's next move.

He then aimed his arms forward and right as the attack was to be unleased, he yelled-

 **"FIIIIIINAAAAAAAL FLAAAAAAAAAASH!"**

Right as he yelled out, a massive beam of golden yellow energy erupted from his hands and surged its way towards the target dummy before engulfing it, and the surrounding area, in a spectacular display of pure, unadulterated power. From a distance, all you could see was a very bright flash of yellow that lasted for about 10 long seconds before finally dying down. When the light finally died down, the entire training grounds was pretty much a wasteland at this point. Where the dummy once stood was now a massive scar in the ground that ran for who knows how long.

"Hm. Not bad," he commented.

Knowing that Whis was going to get pissed again, Naruto decided to call it a day and used **Instant Transmission** to return to his room...

(Some time later, Naruto's quarters...)

Naruto was staring out of the window in his room as he let out another sigh. Even years after arriving here on the gods' planet, he still had some second thoughts as to why he agreed in the first place. Sure, he was going to stop 2 evil schemes from destroying his world, but the real issue here is the group caught in the crossfire that's causing him to question his decision. Yes, he is talking about the Hidden Leaf, the reason he had basically no childhood whatsoever. Instead of playing around with the other kids or having a family to call his own, he grew up scorned and victimized by everyone...well...almost everyone. There were still a select few who never thought of him as a demon, and it was the thought of losing them that had initially caused Naruto to agree to Yami's deal.

But, now that he thought about it, his overall impression of the Leaf still hasn't changed since his death. He still hated the place along with most of its residents. He was still pretty sure that people still considered him the Kyuubi incarnate to this day (even though Kyuubi is no longer sealed inside of him) and he was still positive that both of his old teammates still haven't changed. Looking back, he realized just how doomed from the start Team 7 was.

Sakura was the weakest link in their team...

* * *

 **A/N:** (Let's be honest. Sakura wasn't really that strong until after her training with Tsunade)

* * *

She practically had no training in any shinobi arts except for those taught in the academy, her Chakra levels were abysmal at best and Naruto was pretty sure that she didn't have any real survival skills in battle (Well, as far as he knew).

They used to be friends, but her evolving attitude ultimately destroyed the friendship they once had. Back in their pre-academy years, Sakura was one of his best friends at the time but as they got older and began their quest to become shinobi of the Leaf, their friendship started to slowly fall apart. It got so bad that it seemed like she couldn't even stand the sight of him anymore. When they got put in to a team together, Naruto was hoping to become friends with her like he used to be, but instead it only got worse. She would often berate him for being "useless" during missions and whenever he would try anything, let alone talk to her, it would usually end with him down on the floor as she storms off.

However, Sakura wasn't the only person that on Naruto's head right now. The other was someone that he was VERY familiar with...and she was the whole reason that he ended up dead in the first place...

Sayuri Uchiha...

After everything they've gone through together...

From the day they met..

To all the times they spent together talking, laughing, spending time in each others company...

To their placement on team 7...

She threw it all away like it was nothing...

It's unfortunate, really, just how similarly the circumstances were of both Sakura and Sayuri leaving him behind. Only, Sayuri was much more vicious about it.

She was the first to ever acknowledge Naruto as himself rather than the Kyuubi. She was his first real friend. Growing up, Naruto had to deal with the discrimination of practically everybody in the village and it really was hell for him. When he met Sayuri, she was one of the nicest people he had ever met. She would always spend time with him telling jokes, talking about the latest news and so on and so forth. During those days, he even developed a bit of a crush on her, since she would always spend time with him. Sayuri also seemed to like him back as well, even though she did a good job of hiding it. But then the massacre happened and pretty much all traces of the old Sayuri disappeared. After that, she became the cold, arrogant, revenge-driven Uchiha that Naruto knew very, VERY well.

It really hurt him to see his first and closest friend( and crush) treat him like he never existed. Everything about her changed; her personality, her attitude towards everyone, EVERYTHING. When he had first received news from the 3rd Hokage that he and Sayuri would be placed on the same team together, he was hopeful that he could bring the old Sayuri back. But of course, it didn't work. Nothing worked at all. The old Sayuri was just...gone. No longer was she the sweet and caring girl that Naruto fell for all those years ago ( Yes, he fell for Sayuri instead of Sakura in this story). Now she was just a shadow of her former self.

Not wanting to believe that she was truly gone, Naruto tried one final time to bring her back, but by the end of their little "talk", all hopes of bringing back the old Sayuri were crushed for good.

The memories of that day replayed in his mind...the day Sayuri finally left him in the dust...

(Flashback, 5 years ago, Hidden Leaf - Uchiha District)

Naruto walked past the main entrance of the Uchiha District in search of Sayuri. He was going to try one final time to get the old Sayuri back since he still believed that there was a chance that it could happen. He walked down the street, observing all the empty houses as he moved forward. It was odd seeing the normally populated district so empty and void of life. It must've been hard for Sayuri to live like this all the time, without any of her clan members around. After a little bit of walking/wandering, he spotted Sayuri heading towards her home. Knowing that this was his last shot, Naruto proceeded towards her.

"Hey, Sayuri! Wait!" he yelled out.

Sayuri turned her around to see Naruto approaching her.

 _'Great. What does he want now?'_ she thought.

"What do you want now, Naruto?" she asked rather coldly.

"I, you know, just wanted to have a little chat, like old times," replied Naruto.

"Haven't I already told you? I don't have time for any of this," she said.

"Come on. You always say that these days. Can't we just talk for once?" asked Naruto.

"What do you want then?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if...You wanted to hang out together, like old times," replied Naruto.

Sayuri didn't even respond back before she turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Hold on!" Naruto yelled

Sayuri ignored him as she continued walking back to her home. She had more important things to deal with than Naruto.

"Can't we just hang out like we used to when we were kids? Why do you keep pushing me away?" Naruto said, sadly.

That stopped her in her tracks. Contrary to popular belief, Sayuri still cared about Naruto, but to her, avenging the Uchiha clan was worth more than the friendship she and Naruto shared as kids. She figured that if the bond between her and Naruto was no more, then nothing could stop her from finally achieving the power that she needed in order to defeat Itachi (Don't forget that he's the reason that she is obsessed with gaining power). She had hoped that he would understand, but it's obvious that he won't. Not wanting to deal with it anymore, she decided to end it once and for all.

"Why am I pushing you away? Simple. Because you're holding me back," said Sayuri.

"Holding you back? From what?!" Naruto asked.

"From gaining the power I need in order to avenge the Uchiha clan. Our bond is holding me back from achieving that goal and whether you like it or not, I will gain that power, even if it means no longer being friends with you," said Sayuri coldly.

Naruto's eyes widened. She was throwing their bond away for more power?!

"Face it, Naruto. What we had as kids...I don't need it anymore."

"But...Sayuri. I thought we-" he began.

"But NOTHING! It's over, Naruto! Our bond means nothing to me anymore! Why can't you understand that?!"

Naruto just stood there, not saying a word. He felt like his heart was torn in two.

His most precious person...

The same girl who gave him a sense of happiness...

Has severed their bond once and for all.

Sayuri, not wanting to spend any more time here, turned around and started walking again, bot not before saying one last statement to Naruto.

"Don't bother trying this again anytime soon. You can deny it all you want, but it doesn't change anything. What we had as kids...It's over."

And with that, she proceeded on her way back to her home.

Naruto just stood there for a while, trying to grasp the situation before turning back and heading home himself. Not wanting to gain any unwanted attention, he took to the rooftops on his way back. If anyone were to have seen him that night, they would've immediately wondered why he had tears running down his eyes. They would be oblivious to the fact that he had lost his most precious person, and there wasn't anything he could do about it anymore...

(End Flashback)

She was the first to acknowledge him as a person...

She gave him a sense of happiness during his harder-than-most childhood...

He loved her...

But she repaid him by tearing his heart in two and leaving him in the dust.

Naruto clenched his fists. Even after all these years, the memories of that day were still etched onto his mind as if the had happened just yesterday. Over the years, he thought that he could finally put his past behind him, but it proved to be futile.

A single question has been popping up in his head every now and then, which got him thinking...

 _'Do I truly hate her? Or am I just telling myself that?'_

Whatever the case was, Naruto would soon have to answer that question once he returns...and he wasn't looking forward to it...

(Back in the Elemental Nations...)

 _"S-Sayuri..."_

 _Sayuri looked down at the fallen form of her former teammate._

 _She then began charging up another Chidori in her hand."At last. Now, I can complete the next step in getting my revenge." She kneeled down over him and lifted up her lighting-filled hand._

 _Naruto's eyes widened._

 _"W-Wait!"_

 _ **STAB!**_

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sayuri shot up from her bed as the memories of that day replayed in her mind. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was erratic.

Naruto...

Her first and only true friend...

The same boy who gave her a sense of happiness after her clan fell...

The same boy she betrayed and murdered...

When she realized that her Sharingan didn't evolve, it had shocked the hell out of her. She did what she was supposed to do: murder someone close to you in order to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was supposed to work, right? Wrong. It didn't work in her favor, which meant one thing...Naruto had died in vain...and it was all her fault. When she finally realized just how badly she fucked up that day, she broke down in complete despair. Her obsession to gain power resulted in her killing the one person who cared about her the most in the entire village. Not a day has passed by, that memories of her childhood wouldn't haunt her dreams, reminding her of what used to be her life.

Perhaps if things had gone differently, then maybe her life wouldn't have gone down hill.

Maybe she would have never left Konoha, then She would've had a better life...

Maybe Naruto would still be alive...

Sayuri couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face and her sobs started to become louder.

How could she do this to him?

Was getting revenge so important to her that she would go so far as to stab her one true friend in the back?

Back then, yes.

But now...

She saw just how wrong she was.

She had been a fool for what she did to Naruto. Severing their bond may have been the single worst decision she had ever made because it basically meant that there was no turning back. Nowadays, she is a wanted A-rank missing nin with practically nowhere to go. Tsunade sure as hell won't let her back and Gaara would probably do the same.

So, now what should she do? Just stay on the run for the rest of her life? She doesn't know. Regardless of what she or the rest of her group plan to do, it all boils down to: It's your fault for screwing up.

Perhaps this was her price to pay for throwing her life away all those years ago.

Maybe this was kami's way of punishing her for her foolishness.

 _'Naruto...I'm so sorry.'_

she repeated that statement in her head over and over again, despite the years that have past since his death, but that didn't stop her from regretting it any less.

Oh how she wished that she could see him again , to make up for her stupidity from that day...

but she knows that she'll never see him again...right?

* * *

 **(Transmission from vanishing Flash)** : And that about wraps up Chapter 3.

(1) - Naruto's outfit is basically Karoly's outfit from _Dragon Ball Fusions_ with a few things changed. If you don't know who Karoly is, look him up...

If you haven't already guessed(to those who have read the original chapters), Any part of each chapter that involves Naruto has been altered in some way. Some minor changes. Others more significant changes. Just keep that in mind...

* * *

Anyways, that's all for now. Don't forget to R/R!

Take it easy everyone! Vanishing Flash out. **(End Transmission)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -** **Calm before the storm**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change)

 ** _Jutsu/Super attack/Ultimate attack_**

Welcome to part 1 of Ch.4, ladies and gents! I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

(Hidden Leaf Village, 7 years after V.O.T.E mission)

If someone were to discriminate you your entire life for something not in your control and not realize how wrong they were about you until it's too late, are they worthy of forgiveness?

Would YOU be willing to give them a second chance?

Does blind hatred justify someone getting mobbed on, beaten down, overpriced in stores or any other form of victimization?

Not in the Leaf village, it doesn't (Not anymore at least).

Ever since the Kyuubi's attack almost 22 years ago, the citizens of Konoha couldn't let go of their hatred for the tailed beast. Because of that, it ended up leading to the not-so-illustrious childhood of one Naruto Uzumaki, the "demon brat", as most of them used to call him. Very few ever treated him as a normal person.

Those few included the late Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and his son Asuma, Kakashi, The Ichiraku family, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and some of the remaining Rookie 12. Through these individuals, Naruto was able to have a some-what bearable life in the Leaf. Unfortunately, it didn't stop him from eventually getting himself killed trying to bring back another former member of the Leaf.

It took many years, but the citizens of the Leaf have finally let go of their hatred for Naruto...and what did it take for them to finally do it? They found who he was related to...he was the son of their proclaimed hero, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. The moment this was revealed, public opinion of Naruto changed dramatically. No longer was he considered a monster or "demon brat" as he was once called. Nowadays, any mention of Naruto was considered "taboo", ESPECIALLY around people like Tsunade.

Overall, the Leaf village was affected by Naruto's death in more ways than one. Not only were its citizens affected, but many people around the Elemental Nations who have interacted with Team 7 in the past were affected well. Tazuna and his family over at Wave country were shocked to hear that Naruto had perished and to hear that the Leaf had rejoiced in his death(initially), that almost resulted in their alliance breaking apart. The same could be said with Spring Country's daimyo, Koyuki Kazehana. When she heard about Naruto's passing, she almost lost her shit and broke off their alliance with the Leaf. Luckily, Tsunade had sent her a message saying that public opinion of Naruto had changed in the Leaf for the better and was hoping that their alliance was still in affect. Koyuki was reluctant at first about the message but eventually, she messaged back saying that their alliance was still holding together(for now at least).

Perhaps, the person most affected outside of the Leaf Village(and Sayuri) was Gaara. Out of all the people that knew Naruto, Gaara was able to relate to him the most. He knew what it was like to be ostracized by your own home village. He too had grown up alone and without any friends. But what sets him apart from Naruto is that he was able to change the opinion of his home village on his own. It took Naruto dying for things to finally change, unfortunately and that's why he hated Konoha for awhile.

Luckily for Konoha, most of his hatred was directed at one Sayuri Uchiha. A jinchuuriki's life is almost always one of loneliness and discrimination and the fact that she befriended him at a young age only to stab him in the back in the end was something that was unforgivable in his mind. He could not believe that she had stooped so low just to quench her thirst for power. He made it a promise(to Naruto) that if he ever saw her again, he would not hesitate to kill her.

In a few days, Gaara was going to visit the Leaf Village as per Tsunade's request. When he gets there, he and Tsunade will be discussing what to do about a certain...Snake Sannin on the move again...

(Konoha's Council room)

Tsunade stood in front of both the shinobi and civilian sides of the council, as well as the remaining members of the former Rookie 12 and Jiraiya.

"Thank you all for coming. Now as you all know, Orochimaru had attempted to invade us a few years back, but fortunately, he failed. But now, it seems that he has mustered up enough forces to try again and now, he's declared war on us once more."

Everyone in the room began talking amongst themselves. The rookies, however, all had one thought going through their minds.

 _'Sayuri.'_

"However..." Tsunade began," We have another problem."

This silenced the entire crowd.

"Like what, lady Tsunade?" asked one of the councilmen.

"The Akatsuki have begun mobilizing as well," began Jiraiya.

Both sides of the council became wide eyed. Jiraiya had informed them of the Akatsuki a few years back, during there first attempts at collecting all the Tailed Beasts. Ever since then, the sightings of Akatsuki members have been steadily increasing, putting every other shinobi nation on high alert, considering that their own jinchuuriki were now in danger of capture. If they truly are mobilizing for an all-out assault, then the Leaf would be in danger.

"This is bad. Orochimaru has already declared war on us once more. If the Akatsuki are mobilizing as well..." said Shikkaku.

"We don't know for sure who the Akatsuki are targeting or even IF they're targeting someone. My spies haven't been able to infiltrate their headquarters in Ame," explained Jiraiya.

"Regardless of what their motives are, we must be on high alert. With 2 major factions against us, there's no telling if we can beat them on our own, especially since we don't know the standing of the other nations in this matter," stated Inoichi.

"He's right. We don't know for sure if other nations like Iwa and Kumo will be involved. We have to think this through carefully," said Shikkaku.

"I've already contacted the Kazekage about this issue. He should be here in the next few days. From there, we'll discuss this further. For now, this meeting is adjourned. All former Rookie 12 members, come to my office in 30 minutes. I have a mission for you," finished Tsunade.

All the former rookies nodded and proceeded out of the room along with the council members. Jiraiya was the only one who stayed behind.

"What else do you need, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, the Akatsuki are finally starting to make their move. But, Kyuubi hasn't reemerged yet," said Jiraiya.

"What are you getting at?" asked Tsunade.

"What I'm saying is that...since...THAT day-"

"DON'T...YOU...DARE," Tsunade threatened.

"I know! I know! Just...hear me out, okay?" pleaded Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was well aware that mentioning Naruto in any way to Tsunade is basically a death sentence but he had a point to bring up and Tsunade needed to hear this.

"Fine. What it is it?" asked Tsunade, crossing her arms.

"Alright, so I've already told you that the Akatsuki have begun mobilizing, right?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. Now, I want you to think about this: The Akatsuki are after the Tailed-Beasts and from what we've seen, they've already made attempts at capturing some of the other jinchuurikis. Regardless of what ever they're planning, they need ALL 9 Tailed-Beasts in order to set their plan into motion. Only 8 of them are present in the nations with Kyuubi gone. Despite that, the Leaf still seems to be a big target for them," explained jiraiya.

"What are you getting at, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade, curiously.

"What I'm saying is that there's something odd going on. Akatsuki members have been spotted the most frequently in the Land of Fire and in some instances, just outside of Konoha. This shouldn't be the case since they're more-than-likely aware that Kyuubi has been gone for years now," said Jiraiya.

"So that begs the question..." began Jiraiya...

"What exactly are they planning?"

Silence filled the room.

"Well, whatever they're planning...It can't be good," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya couldn't agree more...

(Memorial Stone, 10 minutes after council meeting)

The memorial stone was considered a form of honorary tribute to the many Konoha shinobi who have fallen in conflict in the many years since the villages founding. Countless names of Konoha's most notable shinobi can be found here: Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Sakumo Hatake, Nawaki Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki...but to a select few, there was one name that stood out among all the shinobi listed here.

The reason?

His death had inadvertently caused so much change in the people of konoha, especially its leader and those close to her.

His name...Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze...

Son of their much beloved 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze...

Scorned jinchuuriki of the 9-Tailed Fox...

His treatment during his childhood will remain one of Konoha's darkest moments in its history. No matter how much time has passed since his death, the memories of his treatment still linger on within the minds of those who victimized him and the few who befriended him during his younger years.

In front of the memorial stone was one of the few people who ever cared about Naruto enough to defend him from the shinobi, hide him from mobs and so on and so forth. Kakashi Hatake looked at all the names of people he had lost over the years since he became a shinobi, but few had deeply affected him like Naruto had. To kakashi, abandoning your teammates in any way, shape or form was something he swore he would never do, something his sensei, the 4th Hokage, had taught him in his youth. It was a severe blow to him, knowing that he had gone against his own creed when it came to Naruto. It was even worse when he found out that Naruto was the son of HIS sensei.

As kakashi looked on, he didn't notice the person who walked up behind him.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked behind him and saw his last remaining student, Sakura Haruno.

She, just like the rest of the Rookie 12, has changed greatly over the years. Appearance-wise, she had changed only a little bit. She still had her same old red outfit except it had longer sleeves and black biker shorts (Shippuden outfit with a few changes). Her hair had grown out again and was now at shoulder length. Other than that, her appearance hadn't changed that significantly. Her personality, however, had changed drastically. Thanks to training under Tsunade alongside Ino and Hinata (not to mention her little "talk" with kakashi a few years back), her attitude had finally changed for the better. She was no longer that same as she was years ago when Team 7 first formed. Nowadays, she was much friendlier with everyone and didn't have the same tendencies to hit others anymore. It really helped her in finally rekindling her friendship with the other rookies.

"Hello, Sakura. What brings you here?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, I just...wanted to-"

"Still bothering you?" interrupted Kakashi

"Yeah," responded Sakura.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah," said Sakura.

"Hard to believe it's been years since that day, huh?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura looked down. She was disgusted with herself after realizing just how much she had treated Naruto so poorly, especially knowing that she was one of his closest friends at one point in their younger years. Remembering all the times she had spent with Naruto only to throw it away nearly brought her to tears (VERY similar to a certain other kunoichi).

"I was wrong," she said quietly.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"I was wrong," Sakura said louder.

"About what?" asked Kakashi again.

"Naruto. I was wrong to treat him like that. He was one of my first friends and I treated him like he was worthless," said Sakura, tears building up in her eyes.

Kakashi was sad, yet relieved at the same time. He was sad that now he only had one remaining student left but also happy that she finally realized her mistakes.

"I don't know what came over me. It was like I just inadvertently followed the other villagers in scorning him. Maybe if I had known the real him back then, maybe...h-he would-" Sakura started sobbing as she continued to speak.

Kakashi came over and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I-I shouldn't have pushed him away all those years ago! I should've kept our bond intact!" cried Sakura.

Kakashi looked at her with a somber expression.

"We were all so wrong," she said, tears freely flowing.

A few minutes later, Sakura said her goodbyes before going home. Kakashi soon found himself alone once again. Deciding to call it a day, he started walking back home. Just as he started walking, he glanced at the stone one last time before making his way back home.

 _'You really did have a major impact on us, for the better.'_

(Beerus and Whis' planet)

Speaking of Naruto, he was sitting in his room meditating when he suddenly opened his eyes.

 _'Why do I have a feeling that someone's talking about me?'_ he thought to himself.

He got up and walked towards to the window, staring out into the vast, open landscape of Beerus and Whis' planet.

 _'Hm. Not much longer before I get back. I wonder. Has changed since I died?'_ he said in his head.

After training for the last 7 years under the guidance of Whis, much of Naruto's overall impression of his old home, Konoha, had changed. He originally wanted nothing to do with it anymore and considering his not-so illustrious childhood, it's pretty obvious why.

However...

As time went on, his anger towards Konoha slowly became that of indifference...

Does that mean he forgives them for his treatment as a kid?

HELL NO...

There is no changing that. No amount of regret on their part would ever convince him to forgive them. It's just not possible at this point and time.

Memories of his past life still linger on in his mind, a reminder of what used to be. Even to this day, he still can't seem to escape from his home, in a way.

 _'Hm. I wonder what Whis is doing? Maybe I should go and find him...Nah. I'm sure he's busy doing something else. Might as well continue training.'_

Naruto stared out the window for a few more seconds before he warped back to the training grounds with **Instant Transmission**...

(About 1 hour later, with Beerus and Whis)

Within one of the many buildings built into the massive, hollowed tree in the center of the pyramid-shaped planet, Beerus and Whis were sat down, enjoying a large buffet filled with food of all kinds. The room they were in was basically a dining room. Large table with enough seats to cater to quite a few people, plenty of food, it had it all. The outside was filled with aquatic creatures of all kinds swimming about, occasionally getting close to the large glass panes that separated them from the dining room.

Beerus had just recently awoken from his long slumber. After so many years of laying dormant, the God of Destruction was now up and about, ready to continue his job as per usual. He had heard from Whis that the "Super Warrior" they were looking for has finally been located. He was eager to meet this warrior in question and was ready to go out and find him, but he was surprised that Whis had already found him and that he was currently training out in the open fields at the moment.

"I'm curious, Whis. How long ago did you find him?" asked Beerus, eating the various foods surrounding him.

"About 7 years ago," replied Whis as he poured two different drinks into a glass.

"That many years, huh? Hm. I'll have to meet him face to face sometime. Maybe he can give me a decent challenge," said the God of Destruction.

Whis sensed Naruto's Ki signature vanish in a split second and an idea popped up in his head.

"Maybe you can meet him a lot sooner," said Whis.

Beerus looked at him with a curious expression.

"What are you talking about?" asked Beerus.

"I'll just bring him here, then the two of you can finally talk face-to-face," replied Whis.

Beerus thought about for a minute before nodding.

"Very well. Bring him here then," he said and went back to enjoying his meal.

Whis nodded back and warped away.

A few minutes later, Whis materialized with Naruto at his side back in the dining room.

Naruto looked at all the food sitting on the table before he spotted Beerus.

Beerus was busy chomping away at his food when he looked up and locked eyes with Naruto. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Beerus broke the silence.

"Hm. So you're the warrior we've been waiting for all these years. I was beginning to wonder when you would finally surface," said Beerus.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure Whis has already told you who I am," said Beerus.

Naruto nodded again.

"Beerus the Destroyer, our universe's God of Destruction," said Naruto.

A small smile appeared on Beerus' face.

"That's right. And don't you forget that," he said.

A moment of silence followed before Beerus spoke again.

"Well, you are a guest here, so come on, sit down. Have a bite," said Beerus.

Naruto looked back at Whis.

"Go ahead. I'll get you a drink," said Whis before walking off.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to the table and began gathering some food before sitting down and started eating.

 _'Hm. This food's not bad, actually. I guess it's nice to eat something other than ramen for a change.'_ he thought.

"So, tell me. How much stronger have you gotten since Whis found you?" asked Beerus.

"Immensely," replied Naruto.

"You don't say? Perhaps I should see for myself. What do you think? Care to show me your strength sometime? " asked Beerus

Naruto looked up at Beerus.

"Maybe. If there's ever an opportunity in the future, then sure," replied Naruto before looking down again.

"Fair enough," said Beerus before he resumed eating.

The two sat at the table in silence for a few minutes before Whis came back with some drinks...

"I take it you two are getting along?" he asked, setting the drinks down.

"We're doing alright," said Naruto, chowing down on his food.

Whis smiled at him.

"Oh, wonderful," he replied.

The 3 sat down at the table, enjoying their feast. The time for his return was fast approaching.

Soon, Naruto will fulfill his duties to Whis and Beerus.

And maybe...

Just maybe...

He can settle some things from his old life once and for all...

* * *

 **(Transmission from Vanishing Flash):** And that concludes chapter 4.

(Chapter 4 will be divided into 2 separate parts, all leading up to Naruto's grand return to the living world)

* * *

Keep a look out for the 2nd half of Chapter 4!

Anyways, that's all for now. Don't forget to R/R!

Take it easy everyone! Vanishing Flash out. **(End Transmission)**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Chapter 4 -** **Calm before the storm Pt.2 - Enemies on all sides**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change)

 ** _Jutsu/Super attack/Ultimate attack_**

Welcome ladies and gents, to the 2nd and final part of Chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy! **(Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual)**

* * *

(2 days later...)

Amegakure has been the site of many conflicts throughout shinobi history. In most cases, it was a war between two opposing sides with the Rain village caught in the crossfire. So many years of conflict has left the nation of Amegakure as a whole, weakened because of all the casualties sustained over the years. Still, it remained one of the most locked down places in all of the Elemental nations. Even the nations most renowned spies and infiltrators can't hope to find a way in, not even Jiraiya's spy network. Despite all that has happened over the years and its current standing, The Hidden Rain is still called home to many people, including a certain organization...

The Akatsuki...

The notorious group of S-ranked missing-nin calls the Rain village home and it has been in the years since its founding. What started off as a small peace movement eventually evolved into the infamous terrorist group its known as today. Outside of a few of its members, little to none is known about the original Akatsuki other than it supposedly began sometime during the 3rd Shinobi World War. During their early years, they were rather popular among certain village figures, who hired them for assassinations they themselves were unwilling to do during times of peace(more like a cease-fire). Unfortunately, their popularity would soon devolve into that of notoriety, when their overall goal soon became hunting down and harnessing the power of the Tailed-Beasts. From there, they became known as an infamous group of "terrorists" and considered an enemy faction in all shinobi nations.

Over the last 5 years, Akatsuki activity has significantly increased, to the point where all shinobi nations(even the minor ones) were on high alert. They've been spotted in almost every nation. Eyewitnesses from all over all have the same reports coming in: figures roaming around in black cloaks with red clouds on them, seemingly searching for something, presumably, the whereabouts of the Tailed-Beast jinchuurikis. Oddly enough, most of these sightings seem to happen the most frequently in and around the Land of Fire. The majority of Konoha's shinobi force all agreed on the assumption that the Akatsuki are most likely looking for the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

Unfortunately for them, that's not the reason why Akatsuki are there in the first place, no...

In fact, the Akatsuki are WELL aware that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki died years ago, taking the Kyuubi with him. It wasn't that hard to figure out, especially since one of their members(Zetsu) was spying on the battle that occurred 5 years back. So far, the Kyuubi hasn't reformed yet, so their plans have been set back for now.

So now, the question is...

If they know for sure that Kyuubi is still gone...then why exactly are they still snooping around Konoha?

The only person who can answer that question is the leader of the Akatsuki; the big man himself, Pain.

Or should I say...Nagato Uzumaki...

Orphan of war, seeker of peace, current wielder of the legendary Rinnegan...

One of the last living Uzumaki left in the world...

Most of his clan fell sometime during the 2nd Shinobi War, in a joint attack from 3 of the 5 major shinobi nations. He was one of the only Uzumaki to escape the island of Whirlpool before it fell to enemy forces. For most of his later life, he thought that his family died along with the rest of his clan when Uzushio was attacked, but he eventually found out that wasn't the case. He did have surviving family, his sister. After sending out Zetsu to the village of Konoha, Nagato found out that his sister lived within the village and even had a family of her own after Uzushio fell. He was ecstatic to hear that he still had family left but that all fell apart when Zetsu informed him of her death nearly 19 years ago during Kyuubi's rampage. After that, he was absolutely livid, not only at Konoha for allowing his sister to die, but also at himself for not finding out any sooner.

Naturally, he began to wonder who was responsible for it and would've gone all the way to Konoha for his answer but Zetsu revealed the culprit. Much to his shock, it was Tobi who was behind the Kyuubi's rampage, which in turn, means he's responsible for her death. Zetsu even went on about all the other atrocities that Tobi has committed over the years, from starting Kiri's Bloodline civil war by manipulating Yagura to being one of the killers during the Uchiha Massacre and so on.

Now, Nagato was ABOSLUTELY LIVID. Tobi manipulated him(and the other Akatsuki members) into hunting the Tailed-beasts for a plan that(even Zetsu agrees with) will NOT bring about true peace. Not only that, he was also the reason his sister and her family died.

Tobi has caused too much bloodshed...and that is UNFORGIVABLE in Nagato's eyes...

Now he knew what he had to do...Eliminate Tobi once and for all...

(Hidden Rain Village)

At the top of one of Ame's highest towers stood 3 figures, 2 men and a woman, looking down at the village below as rain continued to pour down from the darkened skies above.

"Are you sure that he's still unaware?" the man asked.

 _"Yes. Tobi still has no idea_ _ **what you actually plan on doing** ," _the other man said.

"Good. Just make sure he remains in the dark about this, Zetsu. No doubt he will try to interfere with our ACTUAL plan," he said.

 _"Under **stood** ," _ Zetsu replied before he disappeared into the ground.

"It's almost time to begin. Are you ready Nagato?" asked the woman.

"Yes, Konan. Once Tobi is disposed of, nothing will stop us from our goal of true peace. Return to our quarters. I'll join you in a little bit," said Nagato.

Konan nodded before disappearing in a swirl of origami paper. Nagato looked back at the village before looking up into the darkened skies, his metallic purple eyes glowing in the darkness.

 _'The time of reckoning is approaching. The Elemental Nations will finally have true peace...and NOBODY will stop us...not even YOU...Madara.'_

Those were his last thoughts before he descended back down to the village streets and made his way to his quarters...

(Nagato's quarters)

Konan returned to Nagato's room just after Zetsu's short briefing on at the top of the tower. She made her way though the main door and found her long time friend lying down on the bed...the REAL Nagato.

* * *

 **A/N -** Nagato's body isn't as badly damaged like it is in canon. He's not able to move like he used to, but he is able to walk for a short period of time before his legs give out. Also, he's not hooked up to that machine/support thing(what ever the hell you call it) either...

* * *

Konan walked over to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Nagato?" she asked.

Nagato slowly turned his head towards her.

"I've had better days," responded Nagato.

"We both have," said Konan as she laid down beside him.

"How long until we strike?" asked Konan.

"Just a few more days. He's out doing...whatever it is he does. When he gets back, then we'll strike. For now, let's call it a night," said Nagato.

"And Konoha?"

Nagato looked at her directly in the eyes.

"War is brewing between Konoha and Oto and if the other nations get involved, then it will be the next great Shinobi World War. When the time comes that Konoha is weakened by enemy forces, we will slip in and strike when they least expect it," finished Nagato with conviction in his voice.

Konan smiled before resting her head on his chest before the both of them went off into their dream worlds for the night...

(Leaf village, Tsunade's office)

Gaara arrived at the village gates about 30 minutes ago as per Tsunade's request. With the impending war on the horizon, the Leaf and the Sand will have to act fast if they expect to win this time. He and his 2 siblings, Kankuro and Temari, were seated in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Lord Kazekage. I trust you had a smooth time traveling?" asked Tsunade.

"Indeed it was, Lady Tsunade," responded Gaara.

"Good. Now, I assume you know why I called you here today?"

"Yes. Oto seems ready to go to war once more, only this time, we don't know if they have any foreign ally or not," said Gaara.

"Hopefully, they don't have any other allies. If Iwa or Kumo get involved, who knows what'll happen," said Jiraiya.

"What if they ARE involved?" asked Kankuro out of the blue.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds. None of them really had an answer for that question.

"IF they're involved," began Gaara,"The Leaf and Sand could be in grave danger."

Jiraiya quietly cursed to himself. He knows that Konoha was not prepared for another full scale war. They just don't have the same manpower or the numbers advantage like they used to in the previous conflicts with the other nations. To make matters worse, there's still the Akatsuki they had to deal with. He is still yet to figure out what Akatsuki is up to in regards to all the sightings of them in the Land of Fire in the last few years. If the Akatsuki are preparing to attack as well, Konoha just might be doomed this time(Oh, they have NO idea).

"Any news on the Akatsuki?" asked Gaara.

 _'Speak of the devil...'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Jiraiya, anything?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"Nothing. My spies haven't found anything significant about them. Information collected from all the sightings are minimal at best and we can't seem to bypass the Rain Villages walls. That's the odd thing. Kyuubi still hasnt't reappeared and yet they're still snooping around in the Land of Fire,"explained Jiraiya.

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi hasn't reformed yet?" he asked.

"No. All traces of it disappeared THAT day," Tsunade said, sadly.

Everyone knew exactly what she was referring to.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly and slowly clenched his hands tightly. He was still adamant on the promise he made to Naruto about Sayuri and he will make sure that it will be fulfilled, should the situation pop up.

"So much could've been avoided if the village had just respected the forth's wishes," said Tsunade, harshly.

As much as she hated this place and its people, Konoha was still her "home". Granted, she doesn't hate EVERYONE in the village. There are still a few people left that she holds no grudge against(mostly the people who were nice to Naruto when he was a kid), but even then, It's not enough to quell her distaste with the village.

There were so many times since THAT day, that she wanted nothing more than to pack her bags and leave, again. In her eyes, Konoha had taken enough of her loved ones from her. First her brother, Nawaki, then her lover, Dan and finally, her surrogate son, Naruto. Sometimes, it felt like it was just too much for her.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to change the past," said Gaara.

"If only there was a way," said Jiraiya.

Another moment of silence passed before anyone said anything again.

"Well, for now, all we can do is focus on the present and figure out what we're going to do with Orochimaru," said Gaara.

"Agreed. Any ideas so far?" asked Gaara.

"From what we know so far, Sound hasn't really launched any attacks as far as we know. We could send out some reconnaissance teams to scout out the Sound Village in Rice country," said Tsunade.

"That sounds kind of risky. Who knows What Orochimaru has been doing in the last few years," Said Jiraiya.

Before they could continue, Shizune came barging through the door, holding a scroll of sorts.

"Lady Tsunade! You have to see this!" she yelled.

"What is it, Shizune?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune walked up to her desk and handed her the scroll.

"We found this just outside of the village walls just a few minutes ago. On the side, It says it's for you, Lady Tsunade," explained Shizune.

"Thank you, Shizune" said Tsunade.

Shizune nodded and said her good byes to everyone before walking out of the room and heading back to the hospital.

Jiraiya looked at the scroll suspiciously, almost like there was something wrong with it. As tsunade opened it, he saw a message inscribed in it.

"What's in the scroll?" asked Temari.

Tsunade had a lost look on her face.

"It says _"Konoha is the first step to true peace."_ What does that mean?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya was also wondering what it meant until he saw something at the bottom of the message. He examined it a little closer before his eyes widened.

"Jiraiya, What's wrong?" asked Tsunade.

Jiraiya pointed to the bottom of the message and that's when Tsunade saw it.

The symbol of the Rain village with a slash going through it...

 _'The Akatsuki.'_ he thought.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" asked Gaara.

Jiraiya looked at him with a grim look on his face.

"I think we just figured out who sent this message," he said.

"Who?" asked Temari.

"The Akatsuki," responded Tsunade.

The Sand Siblings' eyes widened.

Does this mean the Akatsuki are preparing to attack? If that's the case, then the situation may have just taken a turn for the worst...

(Meanwhile, Beerus and Whis' planet)

Back on the gods' planet, we find our favorite Uzumaki warrior punching and kicking away at yet another training dummy. There were only a few more days before he returns and he wasn't going to waste any time sitting round waiting for it. He launched a barrage of lighting fast punches and a few high powered kicks. It was surprising that the dummy was still intact after all that Naruto was throwing at it. After a few more minutes of nonstop punches and kicks, he decided to end todays training session with a bang( Deidara would be proud). He flew up into the air and charged a large amount of KI in his right hand. The orb began to glow a bright emerald green color as it grew larger. He set his sites on the training dummy and pulled his arm back.

 **"Eraser Cannon!"**

He launched the KI orb right at the training dummy. As it sailed through the air, it seemed to get bigger and bigger. Right as it hit the dummy, a massive, bright emerald green explosion engulfed the entire training ground. It tore apart the landscape and after the smoke had cleared, all that was left was a large crater where the training grounds used to be. Naruto floated back down to the ground and inspected the damage.

 _'Ehh...Whis can fix it.'_ he thought.

Suddenly, a figure began to materialize behind him.

 _'Speaking of Whis...'_ he thought.

"Hello Naru-"

Whislooked at the destroyed training ground before sighing.

"Again?" he asked.

"Is it that much of a surprise at this point?" asked Naruto.

"No, I suppose not," said Whis as he began to fix the landscape with his scepter once more.

"Anyways, I came here because I have a...special task for you," he stated.

"Ok. What is it?" asked Naruto, curiously.

"There seems be a...problem in Otherworld," said Whis.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Otherworld? What's going on?" he asked.

"There seems to be a problem between Otherworld and H.F.I.L. According to King Yemma, someone might be trying to escape. For what reason, we don't know. So I decided that you should be the one to deal with this matter," finished Whis.

"Why me?" asked Naruto.

"You could think of it as a little test. This could be your first real...mission since you arrived and I'm sure you are eager to test out your strength, right?" explained Whis.

"Well, you do have a point. I DO want to see how strong I've gotten in the last few years. Ok, I'll do it," said Naruto.

Whis smiled.

"Excellent. Make whatever preparations you have to. You'll be sent to Otherworld in a few minutes," said Whis.

Naruto nodded before warping away.

A few minutes later, Naruto warped back in his standard outfit.

"Are you ready?" asked Whis.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Let us proceed to Otherworld."

Whis tapped the floor with his scepter and the two warped away...

And up to Otherworld...

(Otherworld)

Naruto and Whis rematerialized right in front of King Yemma's desk. Naruto looked around the area.

It was a lot...larger than he expected it to be. The room he was in looked like it could hold hundreds, possibly thousands of people his size.

"So, this is the one who will help us out?" asked a loud, booming voice.

Naruto turned around and looked up, staring at a large, red-skinned humanoid man wearing a purple suit and orange tie. He was also wearing a hat of the same color with two horns on either side as well as an emblem on the center. This was King Yemma.

"Are you King Yemma?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I am. You must be the one Whis was telling me about," said Yemma.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright. I'll leave you to alone. Good luck, Naruto," said Whis before he warped away.

Naruto turned back to King Yemma.

"So what's the situation?" asked Naruto.

"Somebody down in H.F.I.L is trying to escape. We don't know for sure who this person is, as there are MANY candidates as to who this might actually be. I need you to go down there and stop them from escaping," explained Yemma.

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

 _'Who could be the one trying to escape? If King Yemma is this worried about it, then this might be tougher than I previously thought.'_

"So all I have to do is find out who's doing this and stop them?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly," responded Yemma.

"Ok. So how do I get down to this...H.F.I.L?" asked Naruto,

"Just go outside and jump off the edge of the Snake Way. Once you fall through the clouds, you'll land in H.F.I.L. Good luck," said Yemma.

Naruto nodded and walked past the large doors of King Yemma's office and made his way toward the edge of Snake Way.

He peered over the edge to see where he might land. Unfortunately, he couldn't see anything past the sulfur-yellow clouds that shrouded the area down below. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Naruto leaped off the edge and fell for what seemed like ages, right into the clouds. After another minute or two of falling, he finally fell past the cloud line and saw the area down below.

 _'So this is H.F.I.L.'_ he thought.

Naruto landed on the ground smoothly and began looking around. The skies above were now the yellow clouds as opposed to the pink shade back on the top of Otherworld. He looked around him observing the landscape. It was mostly just a rocky landscape with some crudely shaped mountains in the distance. The only noticeable thing in the area was this fountain and small pool area not too far away from his position that was filled with blood-red water.

Naruto walked towards the fountain area and stopped by the edge, wondering how he was going to find his target.

 _'This place is massive. If I'm going to find this guy, then I'm going to have to search the ar-'_

His train of thought was cut off as a massive Ki signature flared behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a bright, yellow-green sphere of Ki pulsating around someone.

 _'This must be him.'_ he thought.

The sphere began to die down and he assumed his fighting stance.

The light finally died down, revealing just who it was that escaped from H.F.I.L.

Naruto suddenly went wide eyed.

' _It can't be...'_

In front of him was a man responsible for millions of deaths throughout the universe...

A nearly 15ft tall, muscle-bound warrior...

THE progenitor of the Uzumaki Clan...

HIS ancestor...The Legendary Super Saiyan...Broly...

* * *

 **(Transmission from Vanishing Flash):** And that, ladies and gents, concludes the 2nd half of Chapter 4!

With only 2 more chapters to go before Naruto's return, it's now time for him to finally be put to the test!

And who better than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself?

With this being his first major battle since the V.O.T.E, let's see how much progress Naruto has made, shall we?

* * *

Anyways, that's all for now. Don't forget to R/R and I'll catch you guys in the next chapter! Vanishing Flash out. **(End transmission)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The battle of H.F.I.L, An unexpected ally**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change/ _Etc._ )

 ** _Jutsu/Super attack/Ultimate attack_**

Welcome ladies and gents, to the next installment of S.O.D! I hope you're ready for Naruto's toughest battle yet! Enjoy!

* * *

"So you're the warrior who is going to try and stop me? You don't look like much," said Broly with deep, booming voice.

Naruto continued staring at him until he finally spoke.

"Y-You're the progenitor of my clan," Naruto said.

Broly gave him a small but wicked smile.

"Your clan? So you're an Uzumaki, then. Why don't you tell me your name then, my descendant?" asked Broly as he crossed his massive arms.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto."

Broly stared at him for a few more seconds before he unfolded his arms and flared his KI. The ground shook violently under the pressure of his power. Naruto was barely keeping himself balanced because of it. Naruto noticed that the skies were also changing colors as Broly's KI pulsated off of his body.

Naruto was absolutely shocked at the display of pure, unadulterated power that his ancestor was generating. How in the HELL was he supposed to measure up to that?! Broly's power before he began powering up was already eclipsing Naruto's power by a longshot. This might be his toughest battle yet!

Broly began floating above the ground as his power level increased to monumental levels.

"This...is the power of the Saiyan race!" he yelled.

"Why don't you show me YOUR power then, my descendant?"

Naruto obliged to Broly's request and soon began powering up himself. He was then engulfed by an aura similar to Broly's that began violently shaking the ground beneath him as well. The only difference between his transformation and Broly's was his hair color and eyes. While Broly's hair was a bright yellow-greenish color and his eyes were blank white, Naruto's was a bright golden shade.

Broly looked on as his descendant finished powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Hm. Interesting. Only the normal Super Saiyan state?" he asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean NORMAL state?" asked Naruto.

"Oh. You didn't know? The Super Saiyan state you're currently in is only the first of many levels," said Broly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean...There's more to it?!" he asked.

Broly gave him a much more wicked smile.

"Of course there are. You didn't think that this was all the power you could obtain, did you? The Saiyans are the most powerful fighters in the universe for a reason. No matter how much training we go through, no matter how injured we get in the middle of a battle, we ALWAYS get stronger!" explained Broly.

This revelation practically blew Naruto's mind. If Saiyans get stronger after every battle, then that means that HE will gain more strength as well!

"Now that you know this, go ahead. Why don't you show me what you're made of, my descendant?" asked Broly as he began flaring his KI.

Naruto looked on at Broly. He was rather nervous about this...

BUT...

At the same time, he couldn't help but feel...EXCITED at the prospect of fighting a superior opponent, let alone his own ancestor!

He wasn't sure what was going on but he could feel the burning desire within him to just charge at Broly with all that the power he possessed, even if he didn't have as much power as Broly currently has.

Now was the perfect opportunity for him to finally test his power. Naruto knew what he had to do. This was the final obstacle before he returns to the living world and he wasn't going to let it stop him! Not now, Not ever!

Naruto got into his fighting stance. He locked eyes with Broly, who sported an ever-so wicked smile on his face, before charging.

He flew at Broly full speed, ready to unleash his most powerful attacks. Broly too, charged at him, ready for a glorious battle...

...

...

BOOM!

...

...

The moment the 2 warriors collided, a shockwave reverberated across all of H.F.I.L. The area around them was already partially destroyed just from them powering up and now were on the verge of total ruin.

Naruto's right fist was pushing against Broly's massive right fist. Neither of the 2 letting up. They pushed against each other, flaring up their KI in an attempt to out power the other. Soon, Broly's power was just too much for Naruto as he was blown backwards a few yards away. He landed back on the ground before side stepping to his left to avoid the massive fist of broly, which smashed through the ground like it was nothing.

 _'Damn, he hits hard! I have to be careful with his attacks. Any single one of them could potentially put me out of commission,'_ thought Naruto.

Broly quickly charged some Ki into his hands before aiming it at Naruto and firing a barrage of neon green Ki blasts. Naruto evaded the Ki blasts before charging some of his own and lauching them at Broly. Broly didn't even bother blocking them as they hit him right on target. As the smoke cleared, Naruto saw just how little it affected Broly. Not a single scratch was on his body. He tanked through it like nothing.

"Futile," Broly said before he charged at Naruto once more.

Before he could dodge again, Naruto was suddenly nailed in the face by Broly and sent flying into the air. As he was flying, he felt a very powerful KI blast impact his back, sending him flying across the land.

"Gaaah!"

Naruto landed on the ground hard. That blast did a lot more damage than he thought it would. He got up from the ground and saw just how much damage it caused. He already had multiple cuts and bruises on his body. Not to mention the near perfectly circular shaped hole on the back of his shirt.

He soon jumped into the air as a massive green explosion engulfed the ground below him. Naruto looked down at the destruction caused by the explosion. It almost reminded him of-

His eyes widened. He felt Broly's KI rapidly increasing. He looked up and saw a small but VERY powerful orb forming in Broly's right hand.

The **Eraser Cannon**...

Broly quickly launched his **Eraser Cannon** at Naruto, who also charged and launched his own. The 2 Ki orbs collided in mid-air, creating a spectacular explosion that illuminated the skies of H.F.I.L.

Naruto flew through the smoke cloud and threw a KI powered punch at Broly's face. The hit sent Broly back a few feet before he stopped.

Broly slowly turned his head towards Naruto.

"Hehe. That was a pretty good punch you did just now. Sadly for you, it's going to take a lot more than that if you plan on beating me," said Broly.

Naruto cursed to himself. That punch didn't even affect him very much. He had to think of a way to truly do damage to him. Flaring his Ki again, Naruto flew upwards and launched a barrage of Ki blasts at Broly. As Broly was distracted by all the KI blasts exploding around him, Naruto charged a large amount of KI in his right hand and a bright blue, pulsating sphere appeared in his hand.

 **"Big Bang Attack!"**

Naruto fired the powerful Ki sphere at such a high speed that Broly wasn't even able to look up and see the sphere flying towards him before he was engulfed in a massive blue explosion.

Naruto surveyed all the damage caused by his attack. Yet another crater was left behind on the earth, but where's Broly? Did it actually kill him?

Naruto looked around the area. Something wasn't right.

 _'I was barely doing ANY damage to him earlier. There's no way that could've finished him off so easily.'_ he thought.

Naruto was about to fly back down to investigate before he quickly spun around and deflected a large, green KI blast away from him, sending it straight into the mountains in the distance. He looked ahead of him and saw Broly floating there. He was about to start launching more KI blasts at him when he noticed that Broly was...actually DAMAGED by his attack. Some parts of his clothing were torn and he had some burn marks on his chest.

A little bit of hope began to surge within Naruto.

 _'So I CAN damage him after all. Thank Kami. Now all I need to do is keep it up.'_ Naruto thought as he got into his fighting stance again.

Broly looked like he was slowly getting more and more pissed off. He wasn't actually expecting that super attack to damage him that much.

 _"_ Lucky shot, my descendant. Good luck trying to pull that off again," growled Broly as he generated more KI.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

 _'Damn it all! This guy's Ki keeps on rising!'_ he thought.

Naruto brought his right arm back and charged some KI into his hand as did Broly.

After a few seconds, both warriors yelled **"Eraser Cannon!"** and launched their attacks at each other.

In a burst of speed, Naruto flew upwards, dodging Broly's attack in the process, and towards the skies above H.F.I.L.

Broly did the same. As they both flew higher and higher into the skies, a massive emerald green explosion engulfed the land below them, decimating the landscape for miles in all directions.

Naruto looked down and saw Broly rapidly catching up to him. He charged some KI into his hands and lunched a few KI blasts at him. Broly tanked most of them and finally caught up to him and swung his massive right arm at him. Naruto evaded Broly's punch and countered with a spinning kick that nailed Broly on the right side of his face. Broly, not fazed by this, grabbed Naruto's leg before he could recover and pulled him closer before punching him hard in the face and sent him flying. As Naruto was sailing higher into the air, Broly charged another **Eraser Cannon** and launched it towards him. Naruto recovered just in time as the super attack approached him. He quickly swung his arm and deflected it, sending it racing towards the horizon. Naruto looked down and saw Broly fast approaching again and brought both of his arms to his side. A bright blue KI orb began forming in his cupped hands as more and more KI began generating.

As Broly got closer and closer, he saw what Naruto was trying to do. His blank white eyes widened a little as he saw the visage of a familiar Super Saiyan doing the SAME thing. One word began to cloud his thoughts...

...

...

Kakarot...

...

...

Pure, almost ungodly rage began coursing through his mind...

"Kakaroooot...Kakarooooot!"

Naruto saw how angry Broly was quickly becoming. He had to do this fast if he wanted to pull this off.

 **"Kaaaa-meeeee-"**

The blue orb began growing bigger and bigger. A similar blue aura radiated from it.

Broly was getting closer and closer...

 **"Haaaa-meeee-"**

The orb engulfed Naruto's hands as the KI was at its most concentrated point...

"KAAAKAAAROOOOOOTTTTT!"

Broly was literally 10 feet in front of him, closing in at an almost impossible speed for someone his size...

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Naruto brought both of his arms forward and a colossal blue wave of concentrated KI came shooting out of his palms. The massive KI wave surged towards Broly, who was still screaming "Kakarot!" like a madman, and completely engulfed him before a bright blue explosion erupted in the skies of H.F.I.L. Smoke filled the area after the blast subsided. Naruto was breathing slowly and lowered his arms to his sides. That move took a lot out of him and he was hoping that it was enough to keep Broly down for a while. He powered down and was now in his base form. He was exhausted. Naruto turned around and decided to fly back to Yemma's palace, wanting to rest after a long battle...

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly spun around and saw Broly. He was definitely damaged by that last attack, as evidence of the torn clothing and numerous burn marks all over his torso. If he looked pissed off before, now he was absolutely livid. His yellow-green hair was flowing as his aura flared up once more. His face was that of pure anger(as if it already wasn't) and he was staring directly at Naruto.

"You have some nerve, using HIS attack of all things. That'll be the last mistake you'll ever make!" Broly growled as he charged Naruto.

Naruto quickly powered back up to Super Saiyan and blocked the punch Broly threw at him. It took Naruto both of his arms to block Broly's massive fist. He winced in pain as he could practically feel the bones in his arms slightly cracking from the impact.

 _'Damn it! That last attack should've downed him! How much more can he take?!'_ he thought frantically.

Before Naruto could move, his eyes widened as he doubled over in pain as Broly punched him in the stomach, the impact nearly shattering his ribcage. Broly grabbed Naruto's head in his hand(yes, his hands are THAT big) and hoisted him up before flying downwards at full speed. Right as they approached the ground, Broly, with Naruto's head in his death grip, smashed him into the ground hard. Naruto was in a lot of pain, not only from him impacting the ground, but the fact that he could feel his body slowly giving out from spending so much time in the Super Saiyan form. Broly lifted him up and hoisted him in the air again. Naruto could barely move. Broly then pulled back his other arm and punched Naruto away. Naruto flew backwards and landed on the ground in a heap. Naruto, through half-closed eyes, saw Broly slowly approaching him. He tried to get up but his body was in so much pain from all the hits he had taken.

Broly made his way towards Naruto and stopped about 30ft across of him. He looked at Naruto and saw how damaged he was. Most of his upper body was covered in cuts and burn marks. He was also bleeding from the left side of his head. Broly could see Naruto struggling to get up but his injuries were preventing him from doing so. He walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the head again and hoisted him up in the air.

"Is this it? Have you reached your limit already?" he asked.

Naruto could hear Broly speaking to him, barely. He was struggling to move in Broly's death grip, but the pain was just too much. Suddenly, Broly released his grip and delivered a massive left hook, sending Naruto flying across the area.

Naruto came to a halt after impacting the side of a hill and sliding back down to the ground.

"What's the matter, my descendant? Have you given up already?" Broly asked.

Naruto could just barely hear him as he tried to get back up again.

"Is this what our race has dwindled down to? Mere mortals who can't even withstand a few hits?! HA! You don't even deserve to be called a Saiyan!" he yelled at Naruto.

Broly heard him whisper something.

'What's that? Come on! Speak up!"

He heard Naruto whisper again.

"Look at you, broken and beaten down like the poor excuse of a warrior you are."

"Shut up," Naruto said louder.

"Oh? Have I struck a chord? What are you going to do about it? You can't even stand on your own 2 feet, let alone fight back! Face it. You're nothing but a pathetic weakling!"

"Shut up!"

Broly began laughing cruelly.

"Aw, is this insignificant little insect getting angry?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Naruto was getting more enraged by the second. Here he was, lying broken and beaten on the ground as his ancestor calls him a failure. He was just barely containing his anger, but Broly's next statement was the final straw...

"You're not even worthy of the Super Saiyan transformation. How could you, a useless, unworthy child possess such power when you can't even use it to its fullest potential?"

At that moment, something within Naruto just...snapped...

"SHUUUUT UUUUUUPPP!"

Naruto suddenly found himself slowly getting back up as his KI began to rapidly increase, despite his heavily damaged body. The ground began to crack and lightning crackled in the skies above him.

He stared at his ancestor, eyes burning with rage.

"I am NOT a weakling..."

Naruto's aura began to flare up.

"I WILL prove my worth..."

He got into his battle stance.

"AND SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!"

He then charged at Broly, his aura illuminating the surrounding area.

"RRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

A wicked smile grew on Broly's face.

"YES! THAT'S THE SPIRIT! UNLEASH YOUR ANGER AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOUR'RE WORTHY, MY DESCENDANT!"

He too charged at Naruto, aura blazing and KI overflowing.

From a distance, all you would see are two bright lights colliding with one another in a grand display of pure, unadulterated power...

All of Otherworld shook under the power of the two Super Saiyan warriors. The clouds above them darkned and lighting was crackling all over. The power output coming from Naruto and Broly was off the charts. Both were exerting so much KI that any one of them alone could potentially destroy all of Otherworld just by powering up.

Naruto, with his newfound strength, launched a flurry of punches and kicks at Broly, who was also doing the same. Both warriors were dodging and blocking each others attacks while simultaneously trying to hit one another at such high speeds that anyone who saw them in this situation would only see multiple blurry movements.

Naruto blocks a kick and counters with a punch...

Broly blocks a punch and counters with a kick...

It was going back and forth for what seemed like ages before they both jumped back from each other. Broly charges an **Eraser Cannon** and fires it at Naruto, who deflects it and fires back a **Big Bang Attack** **.** Broly dodges it and flies up into the air again while launching a barrage of Ki blasts at Naruto. Naruto flies to the side as KI blasts hit the ground behind him. As the last of the KI blasts hit the ground, Naruto spins around and fires a few KI blasts back at Broly. While Broly was distracted, Naruto charges another **Kamehameha** in his hands.

 **"KAAAA-MEEEEE-"**

Broly swatted away the KI blasts and spotted Naruto charging up THAT move again. He growls and charges up another **Eraser Cannon** in his right hand before firing at him. Right as the attack was going to him, Naruto suddenly vanished from the spot as the ground exploded where he was once standing. This confused Broly. He looked around and couldn't find him. Suddenly, he sensed a presence and looked up to see Naruto in the air, about to fire off the super attack.

 **"HAAAA-MEEEEE-"**

Broly saw the orb in Naruto's hands getting bigger and fired more KI blasts at him. Once again, Naruto vanished right as the KI blasts hit him.

Broly's eyes widened suddenly. He looked down and saw Naruto right in front of him, eyes full of anger, staring right at him and ready to fire his attack. Broly was about to say something but then...

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Naruto fired the super move at point-blank range and completely engulfed Broly in a massive beam of light blue KI. When the smoke cleared, Naruto saw just how much damaged he had caused, not just to the area around him, but to Broly.

He actually managed to push him back for a change, and QUITE the distance, actually. Broly was sent straight through a mountain side some 80ft away from where Naruto was standing. After pulling off such a powerful move, especially on Broly of all people, Naruto should, in all regards, be totally exhausted right now. But for some reason, he wasn't.

He powered up once more. He could feel something inside...

Almost like it was a barrier holding back his power...

Was that his limit? Was this the strongest he could possibly get?

Or is there...something more to it?

 _'What is this feeling? It's like there's something holding me back. This doesn't even feel like it's my most powerful. Broly said himself that there were more levels of power I could obtain! But how?'_

Before he could think any more if it, the mountain in front of him suddenly exploded and he was sent flying back. Naruto regained his bearings and shielded his eyes as debris flew in all directions. Once he lowered his arms, his eyes widened..

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!"

There, floating above the ruined remains of a collapsed mountain side, was Broly. Even after that POINT-BLANK **Kamehameha,** he was STILL alive. Naruto couldn't believe it. Nothing had worked. His most powerful attacks did nothing. At best, all they did was just slow him down!

Naruto was clenching his hands tightly. He couldn't believe how much he had done already and Broly was STILL standing there like it was nothing!

 _'GOD...DAMMIT! What's it going to take to beat this guy?!'_

Naruto gritted his teeth even more...

 _'I've already fired my most powerful attacks! What else can I do?!'_

Blood was slowly dripping from his clenched hands.

Even after all that he went through in the last 5 years or so...

From his death...

To his training with Whis and all the things he learned as a result...

And he couldn't beat ONE man?!

It was absolutely infuriating!

Broly looked on with a smug look on his face. He could tell that Naruto was getting frustrated because of all this.

"I told you, didn't I? It's all futile," said Broly as he stared Naruto down, a maniacal smile plastered on his face.

Naruto was visibly shaking at this point. His teeth were gritting with such audible ferocity and his voice garbled out inaudible, anger-fueled mutterings.

 _'GGRRR! HHHRRRR!'_ _'GGGRRRRRRR!'_

He could hear Broly's mocking laughter not too far away from him.

He gave it his all...He dished out his most powerful moves...but in the end, it really WAS futile. Was this really all he could hope to do? Was he really so weak that he couldn't even beat his very 1st opponent on his own?!

"Why do you even bother to continue fighting? You've proven that your attacks only slow me down at best," said Broly.

Naruto felt that sudden urge again. His KI was starting to slowly increase once more.

"Face it. You're not a true Saiyan warrior! If you were, you would've shown more power and resolve than this!"

The ground below Naruto began shaking again. It infuriated him to no end, hearing all the insults being thrown at him.

"HHHRRRRRR! HHRRRRR!"

Naruto was beginning to growl even louder, enough for Broly to hear.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the reality of your situation?" asked Broly with a mocking tone.

At this point, Naruto looked like he was about to explode...

"You can try all you want, my descendant. It's not going to make a difference anyway!"

Naruto's eyes went blank.

That statement...It...It sounded so much like...

What Sayuri told him, all those years ago...

 **BA-BUM!**

 _'Dammit...Dammit...DAMMIT!'_

His heart began beating faster and harder. Memories of his past life flashed in his mind. He could hear all people from Konoha calling him weak, worthless, dead last...he HATED it...

 _'I...will not stand for this...n_ _ot anymore!'_

 **BA-BUM!**

 _'This battle is FAR from over!'_

 **BA-BUM!** **BA-BUM!**

'Y _ou may be the progenitor of our clan...You may be the strongest of us all...'_

 **BA-BUM! BA-BUM!**

 _'But I will be damned if I let you beat me! I've come too far to just lose my life_ _!'_

 **BA-BUM! BA-BUM! BA-BUM!**

 _'I WILL DEFEAT YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DOOOOOOOOO!'_

Somewhere within him, a barrier that held him back...shattered into a million pieces...and his power...went even further beyond!

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" Naruto shouted with such unadulterated rage, as his body shifted and contorted in power dramatically. KI exploded in all directions, causing the landscape to shake so violently that large cracks began to form around Naruto's feet and lightning began flashing in the cloudy skies above. His aura engulfed him and illuminated the entire area as his power increased tenfold. His muscles were slightly expanding and his hair began to slowly rise and fall and seemed to get a little brighter as well.

Broly watched on in genuine astonishment at his descendant. His power was increasing dramatically. He could feel the amount of KI he was generating right now and it was MASSIVE. He dare say that Naruto's power output was almost as high as his own.

After a few more seconds, Naruto's aura dimmed down. What Broly saw was jaw-dropping. Naruto's hair appeared to be sharper and stuck more upwards than before. His muscles were now more bulky and defined. His aura was now generating it's own lightning and he had a pissed off expression on his face.

Naruto did it...He ascended to the next level...Super Saiyan 2.

"If you think this battle is futile, you're dead wrong! I promise, I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" he growled at Broly.

Broly narrowed his eyes.

"Hm. We'll see about that," he responded.

With that, he charged at Naruto once more. Broly flew over and swung his fist at Naruto, who dodged it and countered with a KI-powered punch of his own. The punch nailed Broly in the face which stunned him for a bit. Naruto capitalized on it. He jumped back and went through a multitude of hand signs at a rapid pace. Right as he landed on the last hand sign, he yelled out...

 **"Burning Attack!"**

He fired a bright, fiery orange KI blast at Broly. The attack hit home and exploded into a grand display. Knowing Broly was still alive, Naruto jumped backwards a few yards and got into his fighting stance again. As he assumed, Broly stood there, growling and generating more KI as the smoke around him diminished. He flared his aura once more and fired an **Eraser Cannon.** Naruto flew forward and deflected the KI blast into a nearby building, destroying it in the process. Broly flew towards Naruto and quickly grabbed him by the head and threw him into another building, sending him crashing through the other side. Naruto flipped through the air a few times before he regained his bearings and saw Broly flying straight at him again. He brought up both of his arms and blocked a massive punch aimed at his face. Naruto then brought up his right arm and fired a KI blast at Broly's face, who staggered backwards.

Seeing the opening, Naruto, in a burst of speed, flew forward and landed a devastating left hook, followed by a kick to the face, a KI powered punch in the stomach and finally, a massive KI wave, sending Broly skidding across the land(1).

Naruto, seeing this as an opportunity to recover for a little bit, jumped back and began charging up his Ki.

 _'I know that didn't kill him, so I'll just charge back up in the meantime before he comes rushing back.'_ he thought.

About a minute later, Broly burst from his position and charged at Naruto once more, just like he predicted, but by this point, Naruto had charged up enough energy to continue the battle.

He too charged at Broly. The moment the two of them collided, another shockwave shook the land around them.

They were locked in yet another power struggle, launching and blocking each other's punches and kicks.

Naruto ducked underneath Broly's punch and delivered a strong kick to Broly's side. Broly quickly grabbed hold of his leg and flung him away. As Naruto was flying through the air, he launched a few Ki blasts at Broly, who blocked them and charged up yet another **Eraser Cannon** and fired it at Naruto. Instead of dodging it, Naruto swung his left arm and deflected it away. Right as he deflected it, Broly's massive fist collided with the side of his face., sending him flying back again. Broly quickly flew right beside him and delivered a devastating spinning kick, which sent Naruto back down to the ground. Broly landed not too far away and began sprinting towards the downed Naruto.

Naruto, who was momentarily stunned by the kick, suddenly found himself flying into the air **(This has happened a lot during this fight, huh?)** as broly punted him off the ground. Broly quickly charged up an **Eraser cannon** and launched it at the still stun-locked Naruto. The Ki blast hit nailed its target and exploded into a burst of emerald-green energy.

A sphere of smoke filled the sky as the blast subsided. Broly looked up at it.

 _'Hm. I told him it was futile. He should've just listened.'_ he thought.

Thinking he was victorious, Broly began flying up towards the cloud line dividing H.F.I.L from the rest of Otherworld. Before he could reach it, he sensed a rapid increase of Ki down below he and when he looked down, his eyes widened slightly.

'Impossible!" he yelled.

Standing far below him (albeit injured) was Naruto, who was staring right at him, holding up both of his arms vertically above his head.

 _'It'll take a lot more than that to take me down.'_ he thought.

A bright, orange aura began circulating around his outstretched arms.

 **"Heat Dome Attack!"**

A massive, bright orange beam of Ki erupted from Naruto's hands and surged towards broly.

Before Broly could get out of the way, the beam hit him dead on and exploded into a fiery orange sphere of energy that illuminated all of H.F.I.L.

Breathing heavily, Naruto lowered his arms and fell to one knee. This battle has taken a lot out of him. There has never been anyone who has ever pushed him so far in his life. In just a short amount of time, he has faced one of his most powerful adversaries in one-on-one combat in what originally seemed like a losing battle.

But now...

He felt like he could win this fight after all.

As Naruto tried to regain some energy, he once again felt the uncontrollable Ki emanating off of broly.

He sighed.

 _'Why am I not surprised that he survived that last attack?'_ he thought to himself.

Looking up from his position, he spotted Broly emerging from the cloud of smoke, looking pissed off as usual.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Broly. This has been going on for far too long. He had to think of something to end this and fast!

 _'Dammit. I don't know how much more my body can take before it burns out. I have to think of something to finish him off once and for all!'_

Naruto slowly stood back up again, dropping into his fighting stance once more, prepared for battle...

(Back at the top of Otherworld)

The people of Otherworld could feel Broly's ever-growing Ki as he and Naruto prepared to continue their fight. Even King Yemma could also feel the power emanating off of the two Super Saiyans...

(In H.F.I.L)

The other residents of H.F.I.L could feel the massive power output of the two Saiyans even from far away.

"Damn! They're gonna tear this place apart if they keep this up!" one of them yelled.

In one of the most desolate parts of H.F.I.L, a certain individual was standing on the edge of a Cliffside, arms crossed and observing the massive smoke cloud that filled that entire area.

He narrowed his eyes at the receding smoke cloud and sensed Broly's Ki signature.

 _'Hm. Still alive and kicking, are you, Broly? I'm sure you and that other fighter won't mind an...additional opponent.'_

The figure lowered his arms before extending the jet-black wings on his back before rocketing off towards the battlefield...

(With Naruto and Broly)

Broly looked down at Naruto with a look of pure anger on his face while Naruto looked up at him with an equally pissed of expression.

"Don't think you've won just yet! This battle is FAR from over!" yelled Broly, powering up.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" Naruto yelled back, who was also powering back up again.

Broly growled before he charged up two **Eraser cannons** , one in each hand, and fired them at Naruto.

Just as they approached him, Naruto warped away using **Instant Transmission** just as they impacted the ground he was standing on. Naruto reappeared right behind Broly before charging at him and delivering a powerful drop kick, which momentarily stunned Broly. Using this to his advantage, Naruto charged up an **Eraser Cannon** in his right hand and swung his arm...

...

 **BOOM!**

...

It nailed Broly on the side of the head, causing it to explode and sent Broly flying back. As he was flying backwards, Broly was blasted towards the ground by Naruto, who used **Instant Transmission** to appear next to him and shot him with a **Big Bang Attack.**

Broly crash landed and left a massive crater on the spot of impact.

 _'He's...actually pushing me this far...'_ he thought.

Broly had to admit. This has been the toughest fight he has had since his battle with the Z-fighters all those years ago. It's been to long since the last time he had a decent challenge and who would've thought that his own descendant would be the one to do it?

Naruto floated back down to the ground, not too far away from where Broly was.

"Hehehehehe...Hehehehehehe.."

Naruto heard Broly's laughter and narrowed his eyes.

 _'What's going on now?'_ he thought.

He walked towards the crater where Broly was but stopped as he saw him slowly get back up again. Broly was definitely damaged at this point. Just like Naruto, parts of his clothes were torn and there were multiple cuts and burn marks on his body as well. The right side of his face also scored a particularly nasty scar from when he nailed him in the face earlier.

Broly slowly got back up to his feet again and looked at Naruto, still laughing the entire time.

"Hehehehe. You can fight. I haven't had this much fun in a long time," said Broly.

It almost sounded like a compliment in Naruto's ears but he paid it no mind.

"BUT..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Broly raised up his right hand. A small, emerald-green orb of Ki appeared in the center of his palm.

"Let's see you survive THIS one!"

The small Ki orb began to grow bigger and bigger at an alarming rate. Soon, it became larger than Broly's entire hand. Broly than shot up into the air at a surprisingly rapid speed for someone his size. He flew up to the top of a nearby mountain top. Yellow-green Ki began to rotate around him, surrounding him in a large sphere of energy.

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _'That energy! If he launches that attack, then all of H.F.I.L is done for! I can't let this happen!'_

He took a deep breath and locked his sights on Broly.

 _'I going to finish this...Once and for all!'_

Naruto placed his hands together at chest level, both facing the same direction, and began charging up yet another attack.

This time, it was a bright purple orb. It began to get larger and larger. Lightning began to crackle all around him as he concentrated more power into the Ki orb. Soon, the purple orb itself had lightning flowing around it as well.

It's ready...

Dirt and debris all around Naruto began to float off of the ground...

From a distance, all you could see was an emerald-green light illuminating the sky and a bight, neon-purple light glowing on the ground.

Broly pulled his arm back and readied his attack. Naruto did the same.

 **"OMEGA BLASTER!"**

Broly launched the massive Ki orb surging towards the ground where Naruto stood.

 **"SUPER GALICK GUN!"**

Naruto thrusted both of his hands forwards and a colossal, neon-purple beam of energy exploded from his palms, tearing through the skies and surging towards broly.

The 2 Ki blast attacks closed in on each other at a rapid pace...

...

...

 **BOOOOOM!**

...

...

In a span of about 10 seconds, they collided in mid-air. The point of impact had brightened up so much that it looked like a star had just exploded. Cracks in the earth appeared all over the place. Entire mountain ranges were crumbling to dust and the sulfur-yellow clouds that divided H.F.I.L from the rest of Otherworld had darkened significantly.

This was a true display of power from these 2 Saiyan warriors.

"HHRRR! HHHHRRRRRR!"

Naruto was struggling to keep his Ki output constant. That **Omega Blaster** is putting up a hell of a resistance.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto could hear Broly's maniacal laughter even from all the way down here.

"Struggle all you want. In the end, you'll still die!" Broly yelled from above.(2)

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"If anyone's going to die, it's going to be YOU!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto began pouring more Ki into his attack. The beam began to expand a little as he concentrated more power into it.

Broly aimed his arm at the **Omega Blaster** and fired a beam of green energy at it. Once the beam hit, the Ki blast attack began to enlarge at a dangerously rapid pace. Soon, the attack was nearly triple in size.

 _'D-Dammit!'_ Naruto thought.

He couldn't pour anymore energy into his attack without losing concentration. The **Omega Blaster** was just too much for him to handle in his injured state.

No...

He can't lose! Not when he's come so far...

This can't be the end...

Can it?

Is this really how it's all going to end? With him losing this last beam struggle?

He was so close...But now...

 _'I-I can't hold on...He's just too much...'_

"Need a little help?"

Naruto's eyes widened a little.

He turned his head slightly to se who in their right mind would come here to this place of all times.

Through the corner of his eyes, he saw a rather tall, humanoid-looking being. He had what looked like a green exoskeleton with black spots as well as pitch-black plating around his shoulders and upper chest area as well as parts of his legs. His face, neck and hands were all an ivory white color. His ears, both sides of his face and his chin were yellow. Below each of his bright pink eyes were 2 very distinct purple lines. On top of his head was a very distinct, green crown. Behind him, he could see 2 very large, jet-black...wings?

"Who...the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Cell," he replied.

"Cell? Well then...What are you doing here, Cell?" Naruto asked while struggling to keep his concentration.

Cell looked at him with a small, yet noticable smirk.

"Oh. I was just watching your battle from the sidelines when you and Broly over there started this large beam struggle and I decided to come here and lend you a hand," explained Cell.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What are you getting at?" asked Naruto, suspiciously.

"Oh, what ever could you mean?" asked Cell, his voice laced with sarcasm.

'I know there's something else you're here for. So what is it that you want?" asked Naruto, much more harshly.

Cell narrowed his eyes. Now he had a fully blown smirk on his face.

"Straight to the point, huh? Fine then. I came here because I'm here to make a deal with you," revealed Cell.

"And what deal would that be?" asked Naruto.

"In exchange for helping you out defeat Broly, I want you to get me out of this place," said Cell.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I've been stuck down here for who knows how long! And I'm sick of it! Everybody's either a whiney little bitch or is just plain moronic!" said Cell.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"That's it? You want to leave because everybody annoys you?!" asked Naruto.

"It may sound stupid to you, but try putting up with these morons for YEARS on end with no way of ever escaping them!" yelled Cell.

Naruto thought about it for a second. He COULD try to just power through this on his own, BUT, there's a chance he could screw it up and die.

On the other hand...

He could just accept cell's offer and defeat Broly that way, but he can't help but feel very suspicious about cell...

"How will I know that you're just using this as an excuse to escape yourself? If you ended up down here, then there's probably a good reason why," said Naruto.

Cell sighed.

'Yes, look, I know this may sound odd, but I'm not the same person that I was many years ago. Unlike most of these idiots here in H.F.I.L, I let go of my past grudges and moved on with my life," explained Cell.

Naruto had to focus back on Broly because the **Omega Blaster** was starting to inch closer and closer to the surface of H.F.I.L.

"So what do you say? Deal?" asked Cell.

Naruto took a deep breath.

...

...

"Deal," he said.

Cell smiled.

"Perfect," he said.

Cell then proceeded to fly forward and land next to Naruto.

"So how exactly are you going to help me?" asked Naruto.

Cell just looked at him with yet another smile.

'Oh. Like this," he said.

He flared his Ki for a moment and was soon surrounded by an aura that was strikingly similar to Naruto's.

Cell then cupped his hands together and pulled them back, a stance that Naruto knew all to well...

 _'How in the fu-'_

 **"KAAAA-MEEEEE-"**

A familiar blue orb of Ki began to formulate in Cell's hands...

 _'Wait a second, hold on! Where did he learn the-'_

 **"HAAAA-MEEEEE-"**

The orb began to grow bigger and bigger. However, the aura surrounding cell was starting to have a bluish tint to it and lightning was crackling all around him.

Cell looked up at the Ki blast that stood between him and the gateway to the real world.

Meanwhile, Broly just now noticed a second aura that appeared right next to Naruto. he narrowed his eyes.

 _'What's going on?'_ Broly thought.

The orb in Cell's hands were now glowing a much darker blue as opposed to Naruto's light blue shade.

'Now, I will send you into darkness!" yelled Cell.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Cell launched the darker, more condensed **Solar Kamehameha** wave at the massive Ki orb just like Naruto did earlier in the battle. The massive Ki wave hit the Ki orb right around the same spot as Naruto's.

The **Omega Blaster** began to slowly but surely move backwards.

"Keep it up! It's working!" yelled Cell.

Naruto couldn't believe it.

They were winning!

So this was it...

 _'So I will win after all. Hehe. YOU were the one who was wrong, Broly. I did struggle, but in the end, I WILL survive!_ Thought Naruto.

The **Omega Blaster** was starting to shrink and lose power as the 2 massive Ki waves pushed it further and further back.

 _'I must thank you for helping me get stronger. You were right about one thing. No matter how much training we go through, no matter how injured we get in the middle of a battle, we ALWAYS get stronger...and I can't thank you enough. I would've loved to get to know more about our race and clan, but I have a mission to complete...And nobody's going to stop me! Not even YOU! THAT...is MY ninja way!'_

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Naruto then overcharged his **Super Galick Gun** , causing it to nearly triple in size.

Cell looked to is right and saw what he was doing. He then looked back at where Broly was, who was also trying to overcharge his attack.

Cell had a dangerous smile on his face as he looked at Broly.

"FOOL! Don't you realize that you're up against the PERFECT weapon?!"

He too overcharged his ultimate attack, causing it to swell up in size and power.

Soon, the combined might of the **Super Galick Gun** and the **Solar Kamehameha** was too much for Broly's **Omega Blaster** and the 2 ultimate attacks burst through it, dispersing all of the Ki that was stored in it and surged towards the mountain top where Broly stood.

Seeing the incoming beam, Broly growled and began shoot a barrage of Ki blast in an effort to stop it, but it didn't work. Right as the beam closed in on him, he surrounded himself with a protective aura of Ki before the beam collided with him and sent him rocketing towards the cloud-line of H.F.I.L...

As he slowly burned away into ashes, he had one final thought in his head...

 _'Hehehe. So you did prove your worth after all. You're the inheritor of the Saiyan legend, now. Go on, and continue our legacy...Naruto.'_

If you looked closely, you could see a genuine smile on Broly's face as he faded away into nothing...

The legendary Super Saiyan was finally defeated...Naruto...and Cell...had won...

* * *

 **(Transmission from Vanishing Flash):** AAAAANNNNNNDDDDD that wraps up Ch.5, ladies and gents! I hoped you've enjoyed Naruto's 1st major battle of this story.

A few things to shed some light on...

\- If you haven't already noticed, a lot of the moves I used in this battle were some of my personal favorites to use from DBZ, especially in the video games. These include moves such as Goku's **Warp Kamehameha,** Vegeta's **Big Bang Attack** , Future Trunks' **Burning Attack** , etc. ...

\- (1) I did use a lesser known move called "Brutal Destruction". It's one of Janemba's super attacks from DBZ- _Ulitmate Tenkaichi._

\- (2) In the older DBZ games, this was the quote that Broly would say before launching the **Omega Blaster**.

 _-_ In case some of you are confused as to why Naruto was able to go SSJ2 so soon, you have to keep in mind that his transformation was triggered by a combination of self loathing and massive frustration. He couldn't stand the fact that his very 1st opponent ever(I mean his 1st ACTUAL enemy) wasn't even trying at first and he ended getting his ass kicked. Also remember that Naruto has had the SSJ form for the last 7 years at this point in the story, so plenty of time has passed for his body to be attuned with the form, allowing him "TO GO...EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!" (I hope you know where this quote is from).

\- Now, I bet you guys weren't expecting Cell of all people to show up for the assist, huh?

Well, in all honesty, I was originally going to have a deceased shinobi, like Haku or Kushina, come back with him to the living world (spoiler alert), but then I decided to switch gears and gave him Cell instead.

Why?

because why not?

Also because I read a story where 3 of the main DBZ villains escape to the living world and live regular lives as opposed to their villainous pasts (The story is called "From HFIL to regular lives". It's a fucking amazing story. You guys should read it.) and I thought that the idea of a villain coming back with Naruto instead would be a great idea...

So, there you go...

And now, the sneak peak ;)

 **Chapter 6 - Explanations and the long awaited return**

Naruto was breathing heavily.

"So...Now what?" he asked.

Cell shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You're the one who came here, so you tell me," Cell replied.

The two were about to continue their discussion when the both of them suddenly dematerialized and reappeared in front of King Yemma's desk next to Whis.

"Good job, Naruto...and Cell," replied Whis with a smile.

King Yemma, however, looked outraged.

"What the- Cell?! You're supposed to be down in H.F.I.L!" yelled King Yemma.

Naruto started to look a little nervous.

"Naruto? Help me out here!" whispered Cell.

Naruto looked up at King Yemma, who had a pissed off expression on his face.

"Well?! I'm waiting! Why did you bring Cell here?!" he asked, arms crossed.

Naruto gave him a nervous laugh.

"W-Well, you see..."

A few seconds later, a resounding "WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" could be hear from all over...

* * *

Also, there will be some more humor added later on in the story...

Anyways, stay tuned for the next NEW chapter and I will catch you guys later! Vanishing Flash out. **(End transmission)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -** **Explanations and the long awaited return**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change/ _Etc._ )

 ** _Jutsu/Super attack/Ultimate attack_**

Hello and welcome to the next installment of _S.O.D,_ ladies and gents! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

After a long, hard-fought battle, Naruto, with the unexpected assistance of Cell, was able to finally defeat Broly and stop him from escaping H.F.I.L.

"Finally. It's...over," said Naruto, breathing heavily.

He falls down to one knee as he powers down to his base form.

Cell looked up at where Broly once was and saw nothing remaining of the Legendary Super Saiyan. He smiled, knowing that now he was going to return to the living world just like Naruto promised he would.

He looked back at where Naruto was kneeling and approached him and helped him up.

"So now what? Now that Broly has been taken care of, how are we going to get out of here?" asked Cell.

"Eager to leave so soon, are we? Why don't you say goodbye to your friends first?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

Cell just gave him a deadpan look.

"Very funny," he responded.

"But no, seriously. How will we get back to Yemma's station?" asked Cell.

Naruto looked up at the cloud line separating the rest of Otherworld from H.F.I.L.

"Uhhh...we fly up, I guess? I got here by jumping off the edge of Snake way, so..."

"We do the opposite?" finished Cell.

"Yeah," Naruto said back.

Not seeing any other alternative, both Naruto and Cell flew up and made their way towards the dividing cloud line.

"So uhhh...What are you going to do once we get out of here?" asked Cell, curiously.

"I'm going back to hunt down these people and stop them from destroying my home world," said Naruto.

Cell raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, say that again," said Cell.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"That whole thing about saving your world, can you repeat that?" asked Cell.

"I said I'm going back to hunt down these people and stop them from destroying my home world. What about it?" asked Naruto, confused.

Cell gave him a light chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Hehehe. Sorry, sorry. It's just that it really reminded me of this other Saiyan I fought many years ago," Cell said.

Now it was Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Other Saiyan? Who?" asked Naruto.

"His name was Trunks. He had very similar mission he was trying to accomplish back during our time," explained Cell.

"Oh. Cool," said Naruto.

The two super warriors were fast approaching the dividing cloud line when out of nowhere, Whis appeared right in front of them...

"Hello!"

"HOLY SHIT!/HOLY SHIT!" both Naruto and Cell yelled at the same time.

"God dammit Whis! You scared the shit out of us!" Naruto yelled at the god.

"Oh, my apologies. I just came to bring you back to Yemma's office, Naruto, But I see that you plan on bringing a friend as well?" asked Whis.

Naruto nodded.

"Very well then, let's return," said Whis as all three of them dematerialized and reappeared in front of King Yemma's desk.

"Good job, the two of you," replied Whis with a smile.

King Yemma, however, looked surprised.

"What the- Cell?! You're supposed to be down in H.F.I.L What are you doing back here!" yelled King Yemma.

Naruto started to look a little nervous.

"Naruto? Help me out here!" whispered Cell.

Naruto looked up at King Yemma, who had a pissed off expression on his face.

"Well?! I'm waiting! Why did you bring Cell here?!" he asked, arms crossed.

Naruto gave him a nervous laugh.

"W-Well, you see..."

A few seconds later, a resounding "WHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" could be hear from all over.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?! BRING CELL BACK TO LIFE?! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled an outraged King Yemma.

Naruto sighed.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done this, but I needed help taking down Broly and Cell was the one who offered ME help! He said that he isn't the same person he was back then and I'm taking his word for it because he had every opportunity to stab me in the back during that fight! And I'm not one to break promises," finished Naruto.

"He does have a point, Yemma. If Cell here is stronger like Naruto says than I'm sure that he would've killed him already," said Whis, entering the conversation.

KIng Yemma still looked uncertain.

"But...he was once one of the most evil people in the universe! There's no telling what he would do if he returns to the living world," argued Yemma.

"True, he may have been evil at one point of his life, but that was then and this is NOW. People can change over time and I sure as hell believe that he HAS changed for the better," Naruto argued back.

King Yemma still had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Look, King Yemma," began Cell," I know that the atrocities I committed during my life are inexcusable. Nothing will ever change that but if you think about it, this is my change to redeem myself of my past crimes in life. Like Naruto said, I could've easily killed him and tried to escape myself but I DIDN'T. I instead offered him assistance in exchange for bringing me back to life. You have my word that I won't revert back to my old ways and should I ever do so, you find me back here again on the first trip back down to H.F.I.L.," finished Cell.

After a few more seconds of silence, King Yemma let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay, fine. I'll let this one slide. But the moment you start acting evil again, you WILL be staying in H.F.I.L. PERMANENTLY, understand?!"

"Crystal," replied Cell with a thumbs up.

"Very well. With that said, all of you can go now," finished Yemma before he went back to work.

"Alright, you two. We'll head back to my planet so you can rest for now. I'll be sending you and Cell back to your home world soon, okay?" asked Whis.

Naruto gave him a nod.

"Excellent. Let us proceed. Have a good day, Yemma!" said Whis.

Yemma looked up from his book.

"Yes, you too," he said, waving.

Naruto and Cell waved back and the trio warped out of Otherworld and back to Beerus and Whis' home planet...

(Beerus and Whis' Planet)

They reappeared back in the training grounds that Naruto usually uses.

"Okay, you two. You can rest for now. Fell free to do some training or sitting around at your leisure. If there's anything you might need, just let me know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to tend to," said Whis.

With that he warped away to do...whatever it is he does.

"Soooo...What do you want to do?" asked Cell.

"Well, I'm going to go get a new outfit. This one's been with me for a while, so I guess it's time for a new set. After that...well, I don't know. We'll figure something out. You can do some training here if you want or just sit around while waiting. I'll be back soon," said Naruto as he walked to his room.

As Naruto walked to his room, Cell looked around at the training ground, thinking of something to do to pass the time. That's when he noticed some training dummies sitting around the area.

 _'Well. Might as well train to pass the time.'_

(With Naruto)

Naruto was rummaging through his closet, looking for a new outfit to wear.

 _'Come on. There are tons of random clothing sets and individual pieces in here. There's got to be_ SOMETHING.' he thought.

As he dug through the piles of clothes, he heard someone knocking on the door. Pausing his search, he went over to the door and opened it, revealing Whis.

"Oh, hello Whis. Do you need something?" asked Naruto.

"No. I just came to tell you that once you're done here with whatever you're doing, bring Cell with you to the dining hall. I've prepared some food for everyone so don't be late," said Whis.

"Okay, got it," responded Naruto.

Whis nodded and warped away.

Naruto then went back to his closet and resumed his search...

(A few minutes later, with Beerus and Whis)

"Are those two not coming yet?" asked Beerus, chowing down on the food in his plate.

"They will be. I've already informed Naruto about this small feast. He and Cell should be here any minute now," responded Whis, who was preparing some drinks.

Just as Whis predicted, the doors opened, revealing both Naruto and Cell.

Whis looked at the new arrivals and smiled.

"Oh good, you two made it just in time! Welcome to the dining hall, Cell. Please, feel free to eat to your hearts content! And I see your appearance has changed a bit, Naruto," said Whis.

"Indeed it has," said Naruto.

Much of Naruto's previous outfit was heavily damaged during the fight with Broly. Having decided to discard it after spending so many years wearing it, he finally replaced it with a new one. His new outfit consisted of a sleeveless, crimson-red Gi coupled with baggy, grayish blue pants and combat boots of the same color with gold trim. Around his waist was a smaller, grayish blue sash with a single gold gem in the middle. On his hands, he now had fingerless, grayish blue leather gloves. Around his neck was the same, red gemmed golden necklace he wore before, as an homage to his fallen ancestor. His hair was also shorter. It still defied gravity, but the spikes were much smaller and now, he only had two bangs covering his forehead.(1)

"Got tired of your old outfit?" asked Beerus.

"Not really. I just thought it was time to get a new look for once." replied Naruto.

"There's quite the selection here," said Cell, eyeing all the food.

"Indeed there is," said Whis with a smile.

Both Naruto and Cell picked up their plates, gathered some food and sat down to begin eating. Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes. The only noises came from the aquatic creatures occasionally swimming near the glass windows separating this room from the massive aquatic scenery outside. The silence was finally broke by Cell.

"How long until we head out?" asked Cell.

"I was planning on sending the two of you back today, but ultimately, the decision lies with Naruto," said Whis.

"So, my friend. When do we head out?" asked Cell to Naruto.

"Tomorrow. I still have a few more things I need to take care of," said Naruto.

"Like what?" Cell asked.

"Last minute training and packing up," said Naruto.

"Alright it's settled then. First thing tomorrow, the two of you will be heading to the Elemental Nations," finished Whis.

After dinner was over, Naruto and Cell returned to the training grounds and trained for the rest of the day. By nightfall, everyone was either already asleep or preparing to kick back for the night.

Except for Naruto of course...

Cell was given a nearby guest room down the hall by Whis so he had a place to sleep for the night.

Naruto was staring out his window, thinking about all the things he had experienced since arriving here. He trained with the gods, awakened his family's ancient ability, fought a fierce battle with his ancestor...

And now, after so many years away, he was finally returning home.

 _'It's been over 7 years since the last time I was in the Elemental Nations. I wonder...How much has changed since then? Am I still resented in Konoha?'_

His thoughts were filled with the possible outcomes of his return in regards to Konoha.

If the people have in fact changed since his disappearance, then maybe it won't be so bad.

If not...

Well, who knows what'll happen if that's the case...

As Naruto contemplated all of this, he turned around and walked up to the small nightstand next to his bed and opened the top drawer. Inside were all that he had on him when Whis found him 7 years ago: some old kunai, a small scroll, his old Konoha headband and...

A photo...

He stopped moving as he saw it. After a few seconds, he pulled out the photo from the drawer and stared at the two people in the shot.

Himself and Sayuri, back when they were little kids, just weeks after they first met...

"..."

Silence. No words were spoken as he stared at what was most likely the only remaining piece of his past life with Sayuri.

 _'Why did you allow Itachi to ruin your life? You threw away everything: The village, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei...ME. We could've helped you...I could've helped you! But instead, you chose your hatred over us and you left me for dead.'_

He put the photo back in the drawer and immediately went to bed, not even realizing that he had shed some tears for the first time in years...

(The following day)

Everyone was present in the training grounds. With everything all set and ready to go, Naruto and Cell were ready to go back.

"Looks like our time together is over for now. Don't forget. You owe me a match in the future. Make sure you remember that," said Beerus.

"I will. Maybe once this is all over, I'll stop by and we can duke it out," responded Naruto.

"Hm. I'll take your word for that," said Beerus.

Whis tapped his staff on the ground, causing the three of them to slowly dematerialize.

Just as the disappeared, Naruto gave one final nod to Beerus, who nodded back, before they warped away and headed to the nations.

(A few minutes later)

The three beings reappeared in the skies high above the Elemental Nations.

Naruto looked down in astonishment, seeing the Elemental Nations from a new perspective(not to mention from so high up).

"Welcome back to your home world, Naruto. You remember what to do, right?" asked Whis.

Naruto nodded.

"Alright then. Well, it was nice training you all these years. I do hope we meet again someday. You too Cell," said Whis with a smile.

The two warriors nodded and aid their goodbyes as Whis dematerialized and warped back to his and Beerus' home planet.

" We're finally here. You ready?" asked Cell.

Naruto looked at him with fire burning in his eyes.

"I've been ready," he said.

Cell gave him a smile.

"Why don't we give them a sign that we've arrived?" asked Cell.

"You just want to scare them, don't you?" asked Naruto, amused.

"How did you know?" asked Cell, sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Only YOU would want to alert everyone of your presence," stated Naruto, matter-of-factly.

"So? Are you gonna stop me?" asked Cell.

"Hell no! I'm doing it too!" yelled Naruto as he began powering up.

Cell's smile grew larger.

The two super warriors spiked up their Ki, sending a massive shockwave across the Elemental Nations...

"Then let the games begin!"

* * *

 **(Transmission from V-Flash):** And that concludes Ch.6, ladies and gents!

First off, I do apologize for the lengthy delay.

I know it's been awhile since the last update but school has been a pain in the ass lately and I still have a metric FUCK-TON of work to do before Finals begin...

But don't worry. Once it's out of the way, I'll be back to the normal updating schedule (1 chapter every week or so).

Alright, with that out of the way, let's get back to the story:

\- (1) Naruto's new outfit is a combination of Goku and Vegeta's clothing from GT, with a few modifications here and there (Just search up what GT Vegito looks like on Deviant Art)

\- Naruto has finally returned to the Elemental Nations...

I know you guys have been waiting for this since his training began back in Ch.2/Ch.3, and now that he's back (Not to mention that he brought Cell with him), the REAL fun can begin.

Here's a little glimpse of what's to come next. I think you're going to like it ;)

 **Chapter 7 - The Uzumaki family lives on**

Naruto and Cell floated above the country of Ame. The whole area was constantly bombarded with rainfall and much of the outskirts of the village below was muddy and/or flooded with water.

"Is this the place?" asked Cell.

"Yes. Whis said that this was their base of operations. If they're here, we're going to take them out," explained Naruto.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's burn this place to the ground and be-"

"Not yet!" interrupted Naruto.

"What? Why not?" asked Cell, confused.

"There is someone here who I have to find. He is...family," said Naruto.

"Wait, family? I thought you no longer had any family," said Cell.

"That's what I thought for the longest time but Whis said that I have a surviving relative who resides somewhere here in this country and I have to find him no matter what," said Naruto.

"I guess there's no arguing with you, is there?" asked Cell.

Naruto shook his head and Cell sighed.

"Fine. I guess the carnage can wait...FOR NOW," he said.

The two warriors floated down to the ground just outside main village gates, which were heavily locked down.

'Wait a second, why are we using the front door? Wouldn't it be easier if we just fly over this gate?" asked Cell.

"And alert the Akatsuki of our presence immediately? I think not. Besides, I can't alert them just yet. I have to find him before we engage," explained Naruto.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" asked Cell.

"Whis said his name is...Nagato Uzumaki," said Naruto.

Not too far away, a certain azure-haired woman was listening in on their conversation.

 _'Who is this man? And more importantly, HOW does he know about Nagato?'_

The woman disappeared in a flurry of origami and fled to warn her longtime friend of this most...interesting encounter...

* * *

Well, that's all for now. Don't forget to R/R and I will see you all in the next chapter. Take it easy everybody! V-Flash out. **(End transmission)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Uzumaki family lives on**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'character thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change/ _Etc._ )

 ** _Jutsu/Super attack/Ultimate attack_**

Hello ladies and gents! Welcome to the next installment of _S.O.D_. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

People from all over the Elemental Nations felt the powerful shockwave caused by the two super warriors just seconds ago.

Civilians, shinobi, daiymos, even the kages themselves felt it.

Nobody had any idea what was going on, so a bit of panic and distress briefly filled the minds of many...

(In Suna)

Gaara was awoken from his nap by the shockwave.

 _'What was that?'_

(In Kiri)

Mei Terumi looked out the window of her office, similar thoughts running through her head as well.

 _'What's going on out there?'_

(In Iwa)

Onoki and his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi were also staring off into the distance after the shockwave subsided.

"Jiji, what was that?" asked Kurorsuchi.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I could practically fell the power emanating from it," replied Onoki.

(In Kumo)

"Lord Raikage, did you feel that?" asked Samui.

"I did. I don't know what caused it but it can't be good and it looks like it happened not too far away from here. Samui, take your team with you and find the source of that emission. We need to know what we might be dealing with, understood?" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" she replied before leaving to go get her team.

(In Konoha)

Tsunade and Shizune were standing on Hokage mountain when they too felt the shockwave.

"Lady Tsunade, what's happening?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know. Wherever it's coming from, it was powerful enough to reach our village. There's no telling what that was just now," she said.

(With Naruto and Cell)

"I have a feeling that we just freaked out a LOT of people just now," stated Cell.

"Probably. That initial shockwave must've reached every corner of the nations by now," said Naruto.

The two of them were still floating high above the nations. They arrived not too long ago, so now the question is: Now what?

"Before we go out and find the targets, there's something that I have to do first," said Naruto.

"And what's that?" asked Cell.

"There's someone that Whis had mentioned to me the other day and I have to find him," explained Naruto.

"What's so important about this person?" asked Cell, curiously.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just head down to ground level and start searching," said Naruto.

"Alright," responded Cell.

For the next 15 seconds, they just floated there, making no effort to move any closer to the nations.

Cell then looked at Naruto and said...

"I'll race you."

A white, porcelain mask that had two district, blue eyeholes with 2 black lines running down each eye and a red gem on the forehead materialized in Naruto's hand(1). He then put it on and responded in a muffled voice...

"You're on."

With that, they rocketed straight down towards the Elemental Nations...specifically, Lightning Country...

(A few minutes later, with Team Samui)

"So what exactly are we searching for, Samui?" asked Omoi, one of her teammates.

"We're supposed to be looking for the source of that shockwave from earlier. Lord raikage wants to know what it could possibly be," Samui explained.

"Aww, but that shockwave could've come from anywhere in the nations! We're basically on a wild goose chase at this point!" complained Karui, her other teammate.

"She does have a point. The source of that shockwave isn't going to just appear out of nowhere, you know," stated Omoi.

Samui was about to retort when the three of them saw two golden lights falling down from the sky.

"Are you guys seeing this?" asked Karui.

Her teammates responded with nods.

The two golden lights looked like they were getting...closer? Yep, they were closing in on the ground fast!

"Um, we should probably take cover right about now!" yelled Omoi.

"Everyone, take cover!" yelled Samui.

They took behind some nearby rocks right as the two golden lights collided with the ground, causing quite the explosion, sending debris flying in all directions.

The 3 Kumo shinobi slowly got up from their cover and looked over at the crash site of the two golden lights.

"What was that, Samui?" asked Karui.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think we just found our target. Come on, let's investigate."

They slowly approached the smoke-filled crash site only to be interrupted by what sounded like...two people talking?

"Ha! I win!"

"That was bullshit! The crown on your head gave you a head start!"

"You mad, bro?"

"Fuck you!"

Samui and her team were confused. Who were these two? And more importantly, WHERE did they come from?

"I don't recognize those voices," whispered Omoi.

"Neither do I. Be careful," whispered Samui as she slowly began move in closer.

Omoi and Karui followed from behind.

As they got closer to the center of the crater, the smoke began cleared up, revealing the source of the two voices.

One was a masked, black-haired man and the other was a rather tall man wearing...green armor? They couldn't really tell.

Before they could get any closer, the "green" man spotted them and lifted up his hand and blasted them away with a "small" burst of energy.

"AHHH!/AHHH!/AHHH!"

The three of them were sent flying out of the crater and landed on the ground hard.

"Was that really necessary?" asked the masked man.

"They could be enemies," said the "green" man.

"OR potential allies," countered the masked man.

"God dammit, you're no fun," replied the "green" man.

"I am when I want to. Now come on, let's go see if they're alright," said the masked man.

"Very well," said the "green" man.

The duo floated up from the crater and spotted the shinobi team that was blasted away. They levitated towards them and landed in front of Samui.

Samui slowly opened her eyes and saw the masked man kneeling down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," she said nervously.

 _'We were blasted back by just a hand aimed at us! Who are these people?!'_ she thought.

"I do apologize for my friend here. He has some...problems controlling himself sometimes," the masked man said as he helped her up.

The "green" man rolled his eyes.

"Um, apology accepted...I guess," said Samui, nervously.

"So, who are you two?" she asked them.

"You can call me Cell," the "green" man stated.

"And my name is...Menma," the masked man said.(2)

Cell noticed that brief second of hesitation.

 _'So he's keeping his real identity hidden...Smart move.'_ he thought.

Omoi and Karui were also starting to get back up. They noticed the two men in front of their team leader and quickly jumped in front of Samui, weapons drawn.

"Wow. What a warm welcome. We arrived here in the Elemental Nations not too long ago and we already have people aiming their weapons at us," said Cell, sarcastically.

"Omoi! Karui! Stand down!" yelled Samui.

"What?! Why?!" asked Karui.

"We have no idea how strong they are so stand down. Don't pick a fight we can't win," stated Samui.

Omoi and Karui looked hesitant.

"I would definitely listen to her, you know...or else this may be the last time you EVER see the light of day again," threatened Cell, releasing a "miniscule" amount of Killing Intent(Well, miniscule to him and Naruto).

All three members of Team Samui, however, felt like there was a metric FUCK-TON of weight on top of them, slowly pushing them down unto the ground.

 _'W-What kind of Killing Intent is this?!'_

 _'S-So powerful!'_

 _'Dammit! I can barely keep myself balanced!'_

Those were some of the thoughts running through their heads at the moment.

"I think that's enough, Cell. No need to give them heart attacks," stated Menma.

"Aw. It was just getting fun. Oh well," said Cell as he stopped.

It took a minute or two before Team Samui fully recovered from that Killing Intent.

"You guys okay?" asked Menma.

They all nodded.

"Okay good. Killing you would've been pointless. Now, tell us. Where are we?" asked Menma.

"You're in Lightning Country, our homeland," replied Karui.

"Your homeland, you say? Well then, I guess-Oh. Looks like the rest of the welcoming committee has arrived," said Menma, looking past Karui's shoulder.

Team Samui turned around and saw multiple squads of Kumo shinobi including their resident blonde-haired jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii, arriving on the scene.

"Samui! We saw the explosion from earlier so Lord Raikage sent us as backup," explained Yugito.

Menma sweat dropped.

 _'THIS is considered backup? He sent a whole goddamn army! Well, not like they can do anything to us anyway.'_ he thought.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and chat, WE have a busy schedule sooooo...yeah. It was nice meeting you and your team, Samui," said Menma as he and Cell turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, hold on!"

The two warriors turned around and saw Yugito approaching them.

"Yes?" asked Menma.

"Were you two the ones who caused the shockwave earlier today?" asked Yugito, curiously.

Menma and Cell nodded.

Some of the other Kumo shinobi were very skeptical about this.

"There's no way these two had enough power to cause something like that!" one of them yelled.

Others began to agree with that notion and started to talk amongst themselves.

Hearing that particular comment, both Menma and Cell looked at them with amusement.

"Looks like we haven't convinced everyone just yet," said Menma, his smirk growing beneath his mask.

"Shall we give them an up close and personal demonstration?" asked Cell, his arms crossed.

"Hehe. I thought you'd never ask," replied Menma.

While the band of Kumo reinforcements were talking amongst each other, Team Samui along with Yugito noticed that Menma and Cell both had their arms at their sides.

 _'What are they doing?'_ they thought.

Without warning, both Menma and Cell unleashed their power, illuminating the entire surrounding area with a golden, lightning-filled aura.

Large cracks also appeared on the ground beneath them as their powers skyrocketed.

Everyone present was absolutely speechless at the grand display of power from these two warriors.

"Believe us, NOW?" asked Cell with a large, shit-eating grin on his face.

"THIS is the power that we possess. All of you will do well to remember that," stated Menma.

"Now if you'll excuse us, WE have things to get done. We'll see you later Samui. It was nice meeting you and your team," said Menma right before he and Cell blasted off into the air and flew over the surrounding mountains, leaving the land of lightning.

"So where do we start looking for this family member of yours?" asked Cell.

"Whis said to find a place called the Hidden Rain Village. He said it's generally raining there so keep a look out for any place with inclement weather," explained Menma.

With that, the two super warriors shot across the skies and off to find their target...

(With all the Kumo Shinobi)

"What the FUCK was that?!" yelled karui.

"That power...It was MASSIVE!" Omoi.

"Who were those two?" asked Yugito.

"The tall one said his name was Cell and the masked one said his was Menma," explained Samui.

"Looks like we're gonna have to explain this to Lord Raikage then," said Yugito.

"Come on. Let's head back," she said.

They all nodded before setting off to Kumo.

The Raikage will be very interested in what transpired today to say the least...

(With Naruto and Cell, 30 minutes later)

Currently, we find our favorite warrior duo flying over the many villages and towns scattered around the Elemental Nations.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Cell.

"The Hidden Rain Village. Whis said that he lives there," explained Naruto.

"He? So it's a guy then?" asked Cell.

"Yes. I don't know what he looks like but that won't stop me from searching the whole village if I have to. Now come on, let's find this village," said Naruto.

The two of them increased their speed and zoomed across the sky to find the Rain Village...

(Hidden Rain Village, some time later)

After some time had past, Naruto and Cell finally found the village of Ame...home of his last living relative...and the Akatsuki.

Naruto and Cell floated high above the village. The whole area was constantly bombarded with rainfall and much of the outskirts of the village below was muddy and/or flooded with water.

"Is this the place?" asked Cell.

"Yes. Whis said that this was also their base of operations. If they're here, we're going to take them out," explained Naruto.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's burn this place to the ground and be-"

"Not yet!" interrupted Naruto.

"What? Why not?" asked Cell, confused.

"There is someone here who I have to find. He is...family," said Naruto.

"Wait, family? I thought you no longer had any family," said Cell.

"That's what I thought for the longest time but Whis said that I have a surviving relative who resides somewhere here in this country and I have to find him no matter what," said Naruto.

"I guess there's no arguing with you, is there?" asked Cell.

Naruto shook his head and Cell sighed.

"Fine. I guess the carnage can wait...FOR NOW," he said.

The two warriors floated down to the ground just outside main village gates, which were heavily locked down.

'Wait a second, why are we using the front door? Wouldn't it be easier if we just fly over this gate?" asked Cell.

"And alert the Akatsuki of our presence immediately? I think not. Besides, I can't alert them just yet. I have to find him before we engage," explained Naruto.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" asked Cell.

"Whis said his name is...Nagato Uzumaki," said Naruto.

Not too far away, a certain azure-haired woman was listening in on their conversation.

 _'Who is this man? And more importantly, HOW does he know about Nagato? I have to tell him about this.'_

The woman disappeared in a flurry of origami and fled to warn her longtime friend of this most...interesting encounter...

(Nagato's quarters)

"Nagato!"

The man in question raised his head up from his bed.

'What's wrong, Konan?" he asked.

"There's two people outside the village gates looking for you," said Konan.

Nagato narrowed his eyes a little.

"Did you see them? What do they look like?" he asked.

"It was difficult to see them, but I was able to make out the appearance of one of them. He was black-haired man wearing a mask," explained Konan.

"Madara?" asked Nagato.

"No. It was a white mask as opposed to orange. There was someone else with him but I couldn't tell through the rain and fog," said Konan.

"This could be problem. We don't know what their motives could be," said Nagato.

"Shall I intercept them?" asked Konan.

Nagato thought about it for a second before nodding.

"I'll send the Deva Path with you as backup," said Nagato as he summoned the Deva Path.

Konan and "Pain" left through the door and made their way towards the two uninvited guests outside the village gates, leaving Nagato to his thoughts.

 _'How do they know about my existence? Konan and Madara should be the only ones who do. Just who are they?'_

(Outside the gates, with Naruto and Cell)

Naruto sensed two chakra signatures closing in on them. Even though they were heavily suppressed, Naruto's training allows him to sense even the faintest of chakra and Ki in the immediate area.

"You sense them too?" asked Cell.

"Yeah," replied Naruto.

Naruto and Cell looked to their right and saw an orange-haired man jump down from the top of wall and an azure-haired woman appear in whirlwind of origami paper.

What really caught Naruto's eyes were the distinct red clouds decorating their cloaks.

 _'Akatsuki.'_ he thought, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"And you thought using the front door was a good idea," whispered Cell.

Naruto just gave him a deadpan look(from behind the mask).

 _'God dammit.'_ Naruto thought.

"Looks like we won't be sneaking in after all. I was wondering when the Akatsuki would show up," said Naruto.

Pain narrowed his eyes.

"What business do you have here in Ame?" asked Pain.

"I'm looking for someone in this village. He's of...significant importance to me," replied Naruto.

"And pray tell, who might this person be?" asked Pain.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Nobody that concerns you," said Naruto.

"Oh, but I believe it DOES concern me," Pain spoke back.

 _'So he IS after me, but why?'_ he thought.

"And this concerns you how?" asked Naruto.

"Konan here overheard your little conversation earlier," explained Pain.

Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask.

 _'Shit. They know!'_ he thought.

Naruto steeled his resolved and got into his fighting stance.

"Akatsuki or not, nothing will stop me from finding Nagato! I've spent most of my life orphaned and alone and I WON'T let you keep me away from my only surviving family!"

This caught the two Akatsuki nin off guard.

 _'F-Family?!'_ they both thought.

Pain's eyes widened.

 _'Impossible! My family is dead! My sister and her family were killed in the Kyuubi attack! Unless...one of them survived?'_ he thought.

"Did you say family?" asked Pain.

"I did. What about it?" asked Naruto.

"Are you saying that Nagato IS your family?" asked Konan.

"Yes. He is. Again, why do you need to know?" asked Naruto, getting suspicious.

Neither Pain nor Konan said anything for a few seconds and Naruto began to assume the worst.

"I swear, if you guys did something to him-"

"No, no, no! We didn't do anything to him! He's actually..."

"He's what?" asked Naruto.

"He's...our leader," finished Konan.

Naruto wasn't expecting that at all.

"Your leader?!" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Nagato created the Akatsuki long ago as a means to bring peace to the shinobi nations. However, our organization is not what it once was," explained Konan.

"..."

Naruto was silent.

"Damn. What a plot twist!" said Cell out of nowhere.

"If he's your leader, then can you take me to him?" asked Naruto.

Pain and Konan looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Naruto.

"Follow us," said Pain.

Pain and Konan flew up to the top of the wall and over. Naruto and Cell soon followed...

(A few minutes later)

Pain and Konan led Naruto and Cell through many winding corridors before finally arriving at Nagato's quarters.

"This is where Nagato resides," stated Konan.

She slowly opened the door and led everyone else inside(Except for Cell, who chose to wait in the hallway).

Naruto looked around and spotted Nagato lying down on his bed. He stared at his surviving family member for a second before approaching him.

Nagato slowly opened his eyes, revealing the same metallic purple ripples that Pain had.

Naruto slowly removed his mask, revealing his face for the first time since he arrived.

Nagato's eyes widened slightly. He could've sworn he was staring at the Yondaime Hokage.

"You...don't look like her," he said quietly.

"I know I don't, but she's still my mother. Nothing will ever change that," said Naruto, knowing who Nagato was referring to.(3)

Nagato was seething on the inside, knowing that the man responsible for the death of his sister AND suffering of his nephew had been manipulating him for years now.

"Damn you...Damn you Madara!" said Nagato.

"Madara? As in Uchiha Madara?!" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He goes by the name of Tobi these days. He is the man responsible for Kushina's death, the one who unleashed the Kyuubi all those years ago and made the Akatsuki into the notorious group that it is today," stated Nagato, his voice dripping with malice.

Naruto's eyes widened.

This was the man who ruined his life from the day of his birth? This was the man who robbed him of his parents?!

He clenched his fists.

"Where...Is...He?" Naruto asked in a quiet yet wrathful voice.

"He's gone off to do whatever it is he does. He normally doesn't return until quite some time has passed," explained Nagato.

"He better hope to god that his Sharingan can save him when I get my hands on him!" yelled Naruto.

"So you wish to exact revenge on him?" asked Nagato.

"He robbed me of my family and a chance at a normal life and that is absolutely UNFORGIVABLE! Of course I want to!" stated Naruto.

Nagato gave him a small yet evil smile, his Rinnegan glowing slightly.

"You're not the only one," he said.

Naruto smiled back.

"He will regret the day he messed with OUR family," said Naruto.

"Most definitely. Although I wish my body wasn't weakened like it is now," said Nagato.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Many years ago, I used a jutsu that ended up weakening my body to the point where I'm no longer as mobile as I used to be," explained Nagato.

"Is it still possible to heal you?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe. I'm not completely immobile, so there might still be a chance. Why do you ask?" asked Nagato.

Naruto pulled out a scroll.

"I think I have an idea of how to heal your body," said Naruto.

Both Konan and Nagato looked on with curiosity when Naruto pulled a small, brown bag from it.

He opened it and pulled out...a green bean?

"What...is that?" asked Nagato, genuinely confused.

"This, my uncle, is called a Senzu Bean," stated Naruto with a smile.

"That's your strategy? Feeding Nagato ONE bean?!" asked Konan, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Trust me. I thought the same thing a long time ago. Just watch," said Naruto as he handed it to Nagato, prompting him to eat it.

Nagato raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Go on. Eat it," said Naruto.

Nagato looked at the bean for a few seconds before putting it in his mouth and eating it.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Nagato was starting to have doubts but then he suddenly felt his energy come back to him. He felt his body being rejuvenated at an enormous rate! He even felt like his own inner power had increased exponentially!

His eyes widened to epic proportions. Konan started to get worried.

"Nagato?" she asked.

Nagato didn't move for a little bit but then he did something the shocked the hell out of Konan.

He slowly raised HIMSLEF off of his bed and stood up on his own two feet!

Nagato slowly lifted up both of his of his hands and began to open and close them a few times.

"H-How?" he asked in a much more clear voice this time.

"That, my dear uncle, is the power of the Senzu Bean!" said Naruto with a smile.

His body was no longer pale and fragile. Now, he was well muscled and looking better than ever. His hair also regained its original crimson color.

Konan looked like she was about to burst into tears of joy and happiness at seeing her long time friend finally restored to his prime.

Nagato saw this and smiled. He walked up to Konan and held her in a tight embrace, which she happily returned.

They stayed like that for a god few minutes before they finally separated.

"Zetsu!" yelled Nagato.

A plant-like man appeared out of the wall and his eyes widened.

" _N-Nagato?!_ _**Is that really you?!**_ " asked Zetsu, astonished.

"It's me Zetsu. I'm back and better than ever. What's the news on Tobi?" he asked.

 _"He'll be back in a few days. **He's been scouting out the jinchuuriki of Iwa for some time now** ,"_ he reported.

"Good. Once he returns, we will initiate the plan. Rally all of the other members for a meeting. We have much to discuss. Dismissed," finished Nagato.

 _"Under **stood** ," _said Zetsu as he disappeared back into the wall.

"We're finally going to start?" asked Konan with a smile.

"Yes. It's time to erase the stain that Tobi has put on the Akatsuki's name. Once he's been eliminated, our quest for peace will truly begin from there," said Nagato with conviction.

Naruto never lost the smile on his face.

He found his long lost uncle and healed him...

He discovered who was responsible for his mother's death...

And now, he and his uncle were about to pay him back tenfold!

The time of reckoning has come to the Elemental nations...

The Uzumaki family has risen once again...and they're back with a vengeance...

* * *

 **(Transmission from V-Flash):** And that concludes chapter 7!

Surprise, Surprise! This chapter came WAY earlier than expected. How about that?

Some things to shed light on in case people ask:

-(1) The name "Menma" was only a cover up for Naruto to use at that moment to hide his real identity. Since word of his death had reached practically every corner of the Elemental Nations, he didn't want to reveal himself just yet...

-(2) The mask Naruto wears in this chapter is a modified version of the Time-breaker Bardock's mask from _Dragon Ball Heroes/Xenoverse 2_

-(3) I don't think I ever explained this but at some point during his 7 years of training, Whis told him about his parents, which is why Naruto knew what Nagato was referring to when they were talking...

Other stuff n' things to announce:

\- We're getting closer and closer to the next major battle in the story...

\- Broly isn't the only DBZ character that Naruto will be fighting ;)

\- Naruto's much anticipated reunion with Sayuri is almost here (I know you guys are waiting for this one)...

And now, the sneak peak:

 **Chapter 8** \- **The true Akatsuki**

Naruto and Nagato hovered in the skies above the Rain Village.

"He'll be back in a few more days," said Naruto.

"Everyone is preparing for that day to come. Once he arrives, then we strike," said Nagato, his Rinnegan glowing.

"What will we do afterwards? Once Madara is dealt with, what then?" asked Naruto, curiously.

Nagato stayed silence for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"Tell me. What do you think of the Leaf Village?" asked Nagato.

"What about it?" Naruto asked back.

"Do you hate them for what they did to you?" Nagato asked.

"Truthfully, I still do, but not as much as before," answered Naruto.

"Interesting. Does that mean you forgive them?" Nagato asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT," said Naruto in a cold voice.

"Nothing, no matter how much they plead, NOTHING justifies what they did to me when I was a child," said Naruto.

"Hm. I don't blame you. After everything they did to you, it's quite surprising that you managed to stay sane after all that," said Nagato.

"So I've been told," said Naruto.

Another moment of silence passed by before any words were spoken again.

"Naruto," began Nagato.

"What?" he responded.

"Has anyone ever told you the REAL reason our clan was nearly eradicated during the 2nd Shinobi War?"

* * *

Shit's about to go down once again! Don't forget to R/R and I will see you all in the next chapter. Take it easy everyone. V-Flash out. **(End transmission)**


End file.
